


Home

by Thatkpopgirl1



Series: Hybrid AU (10.13) [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A bit of Amber, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Dino, Cat Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dog Boo Seungkwan, Dog Hong Jisoo, Dog Kwon Soonyoung, Dog Lee Seokmin, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hybrids, Imagine that, In like every chapter, Jihoon is a bit mean at first, Jisoo also doesn't speak, Just friends though, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Snake The8, and Eric Nam, and bts, everyone else is human, except Amber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkpopgirl1/pseuds/Thatkpopgirl1
Summary: Jihoon has never had a home before and he's never really wanted one. With a hatred for all humans and dogs, he has managed to avoid being adopted by everyone.But when two humans and their dog decide to adopt him, he decides life couldn't get any worse for himself. However, this could be his chance to finally escape humans and live in the forest like he's always wanted.Unless of course, they convince him this is home





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is just how hybrids were created and how they came to be.

1967\. Most, if not, every person would say this was definitely the year of the best scientific breakthrough.

 

It started as an accident of sorts. When scientists has discovered a jellyfish with the power to live 'forever' (or at least a very, very long time), they wondered if it'd work similarly on humans if the DNA was extracted from the creature and put into humans.

 

Of course, experiments have their mistakes- especially the riskier ones. The experiment didn't exactly fail, they were able to create a certain 'formula' and use a volunteer to test it on. The worst that could've happened was that the body would reject the formula, as to the body, it was an unknown substance. It could've even caused the body to shut down, could've made the organs shut down, which would then kill the poor test subject.

 

Yes, they could've experimented on an animal but itd be easier to tell using a human, as they could talk and explain how it feels.

 

Anyways, they weren't sure if he could live forever but what they did find out was that he now has the power to shock people and was unaffected by large amounts of electric currents passing through him. Not to mention, he now had jellyfish tenticles as well as arms. It's cuter than it sounds. 

 

Intrigued, the scientists decided to pause their first experiment and explore further into this one. They'd later found that the jellyfish-human creature thing could breathe underwater and even speak underwater. However, after a day, the creature complained how it was beginning to get uncomfortable without air and so was taken out of the pool one of the scientists owned.

 

After more tests, they found out many things about the creature. His new behaviour, habits, the way he walked and spoke was different to before. 

 

Around a month later, one of them quit his job. The same one who thought of the original experiment. He had quit with a few extremely close friends, one's he trusted with his life, the only ones that even knew of the experiment. He knew that with a formula like the one he had, he had a chance to earn a fortune

 

So, with his few friends, he bought an old building. This particular building was useless. It had not been used for decades but the owner didn't want to tear it down. So, when someone was willing to buy it, it was sold for a small amount, even though the building itself was large. With something this big, the scientists moved out of their homes to live there in one of the many spare rooms each and used the two biggest rooms for the experiments.

 

Half a year was taken to fix the place up. It was in a quiet, not very busy area. So, hopefully, theyd have no unwanted visiters. It was worth putting a few extra security measures.

 

It took a week afterwards for them to get all the equipment needed, including ingredients for the formula. It took another week to get enough volunteers. Most were homeless, all of them just hoping for a place to stay with nice food which was provided three times everyday, obviously. They were treated equally from the moment they arrived, but were offered a bath first.

 

The next step was buying a ton of pets to extract DNA from. From cats and dogs, to fish and lizards, every pet was bought. Well, except spiders. Not only would they be terrifying with the possibility that they'd grow at least four extra hairy legs, but only one person didnt have aracnophobia and would be the only one able to go through with it and he didn't seem like he'd be wiling to do it.

 

Anyways, after the volunteers had been assured that they were completely safe (they had even brought jellyfishman to prove how happy it'd make them) they each chose an animal to be 'turned into' as they'd put it. Since they only had a few different types of pets and more volunteers, most had chosen the same one as another which was fine, in fact it meant that they could find out if it was different for each person. 

 

Each scientist was responsible for taking care of six people each. They'd have to make sure they were eating properly, sleeping well, had enough to drink, got along well and felt safe there at all costs. It was an easy task, none of the scientists had seen anyone so happy before looking at the faces of the test subjects.

 

A week after that, they had decided on starting the real experiment. They could've started earlier but they needed information about the subjects before anything was started, just in case something changed in them. They also had to make sure they were perfectly healthy and that none of them could possibly get sick before the experiment had begun. Each had a little profile on themselves so they could compare.

 

The process was quick; it was only a quick injection. It'd then take an hour for it to settle in the body and another two hours for extra features to be grown. Every creature had one thing in common: they all became noticeably smaller. They were smaller than an average human. Apart from this, they all had noticable differences. For cats, it was a long thin tail and a fluffy pair of ears on top of their head. Their smell and hearing was increased along with their eyesight.

 

With dogs it was almost the exact same except that they were louder and liked naps less.

 

The lizard only grew a longer and thinner tongue. He also had better hearing and smell but didnt have any noticable physical changes except his tongue and that he was often shivering in room temperature. Because of this, he was allowed a room to himself with warmer temperature. His skin didn't feel as soft as a human's but it wasn't tough either- somewhere in between.

 

The snake was adorable. His eyes were wider, he had a thin pink tongue and he had cute fangs when he smiled. The fangs had venom but it wasn't too harmful. It was weak and could barely make the victim dizzy. He could also withstand warmer temperatures but preferred room temperature.

The bunnies gerbils and hamsters had grown ears and small stubby tails too. Their eyes were wide and they were very excitable creatures. Very cute indeed.

 

The fish had been very interesting. At first, she had absolutely no signs of physical changes. Nor did she have emotional or behavioral changes. At first, they were wondering if they should retry the injection until they realised that she had kept asking if she could go and swim. None had remembered that she had never been able to swim before and had a great fear of large bodies of water. When asking her why, she shrugged and replied: 'I'm not sure. I just... feel like it, I guess.'

 

By the time two months had passed, they had installed a pool behind the building so she was safe and able to freely swim whenever she felt like it.

 

They had learned that she could stay underwater for a longer time than the jellyfish liked to (who also used the pool often). Her hair had also grown quicker in a short time. When she first arrived, it was up to her shoulders but at that point had grown down past her back. Also, whenever she entered the water- only when she entered the water- from her hips downwards, she would turn into a fish and if she concentrated enough, she could turn in to a fish completely and turn back at her own will. She was like a strange mermaid.

 

Apart from the fish and jellyfish, they decided against making too many marine animals and focused more on common pets such as cats and dogs. If this went the way they thought, thousands of people could have a home. It made sense that people would want pets in their house instead of people. So, more people were asked to volunteered, turned into 'pets' and when there were enough, they were 'sold' to the pet store.

 

Of course, it was a little weird for them at first but by a month, they had gotten used to them but they hadn't let them get 'adopted' yet. It'd be strange to see out in public. A human with ears and a tail. Or one with a weird tongue. The world just wasn't ready yet.

 

Anyways, later on, they let their first hybrid get sold. He was a cat, previously homeless and yet there was no sign that he ever was. He was still very young, maybe twenty seven.

 

It was strange. People didn't seem to think it was weird having a human cat in their house and afterwards, more and more people wanted to buy them.

 

More were made, more were sold. Some were bred and sold. It still didn't occur to them why. Why did people want them so much? Sure, it's what they wanted but it just seemed too natural to people. Even the scientists took a while to get used to something so new, so unreal. And they made them.

 

It seemed that cat and dog hybrids were most popular and the others weren't as much. So, cat and dog hybrids were made the most whilst the others became more rare. They had also created some 'wilder' animals like lions, tigers, wolves and foxes and experimented with them (they weren't much different to their domesticated brothers and sisters)

 

Soon, each scientist was earning millions from these creatures. Some decided to settle down and have children. Others wanted to research the creatures more, even keeping a few for themselves. They never really got back around to the first experiment.

 

The main scientist, the reason it all started, had been one to settle down. He only had one child. He was enough for his parents. He was loved dearly and was promised the hybrid 'company' after his father were to pass away. He even got his own puppy When he was ten

 

It was when the child was 23 that both his parents died. As promised, he owned the company.

 

From a young age, the boy never understood how his father ever saw the creatures as something equal to a human. The thing was treated with respect. So much respect that he didn't even try to act like he cared about what the young boy said.

 

After his father died, that was when he took action. He tried other kinds of punishments. Ones that would surely keep his pet at bay. Ones that'd make his pet listen. Ones that would make his pet obey. It wasn't a surprise that they worked. He had finally learned how to obey. That's what pets were meant to do.

 

Once discovering how to make his pet listen, it soon spread to those still having problems keeping their pets obedient.

 

With this in mind, he created a place where he could disipline disobedient pets. 

 

Without doubt, it was very successful. Apparently, many people couldn't control them.

 

The pets were taught how to be obedient through torture. From water to electricity, from whips to sense deprivation, they were taught that they must obey their masters. No. Matter. What. If they were told to jump, they were to ask how high.

 

So, when they came back home, whether it be days, weeks or months, their masters would be delighted to see them so eager to please, so obedient. So broken. The effects had traumatised their pets into listening but nobody realised the damage it'd done. In fact, people took advantage of this. They used their pets for their own 'pleasure'. Nobody would stop them, they were too busy with their own pets.

 

It took less than a month for them to be treated less than human. Most were used as slaves, sex slaves, just anything that showed they werent human. Some owners made them wear collars to show them their place. Some dressed them (mostly males) in skimpy maid outfits and got off on it. They done everything imaginable.

Since hybrids were a new creature, there was no laws on the treatment of hybrids. People could do whatever they wanted to.

Eventually, people just saw them as filthy creatures that were there only for their pleasure. And hybrids, well, they saw people as monsters, one's that wanted to take them and use them in such, disturbing ways. Its as if humans didn't even walk this earth anymore.

The standard house pets like cats and dogs had stopped being bred. With these new pets, no one wanted them anymore and so they weren't bred and their species had died out if they were incapable of taking care of themselves. The ones capable of living alone would live in forests or woods. That was their new home because they weren't wanted anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we meet Jihoon, the anger fuelled kitty hated by everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, second chapter with Jihoon being introduced. Hope you enjoy.

Friday: noon.

 

Fridays were always boring in Jihoon's opinion. The store closed early so the staff could leave early so Jihoon was always bored because there was only ever a few children to terrorise.

 

Jihoon sat scratching at his the metal bars on his cage he had to sit in because he was 'a danger to the other hybrids'. If he was such a danger, they'd throw him in the back room where no one was. But no, they just had to keep him on display because they still wanted to get rid of him and they didn't have enough money to send him to a discipline center. He managed to take off some of the black paint so that the grey shone underneath against the light.

 

Jihoon looked around at all the other hybrids in the 'playroom'. This would be where humans poke around and invade the privacy of poor hybrids by asking them ridiculous questions and touch their ears and tail and cooing over them, making them think they'll adopt them only to take interest in some other pet and take them home instead.

 

Jihoon has never experienced that heartbreak. But it wouldn't matter, he didn't want to be adopted. Itd be a weakness to depend on someone like that. Not to mention, humans were completely and utterly disgusting. He never liked the thought of ever being adopted by one. Unlike all the pathetic pets in here.

 

A sudden ear piercing scream shattered everyone's ears and they all visibly winced at a shrieking child. Oh wait, she was just laughing.

 

This little girl looked around eight at the most. She seemed to be a spoilt brat, if the way she tugged at the other hybrids' tails was anything to go by and the way she ignores their cries and screamed louder than them. Or maybe it was the formally dressed man watching her every move but not bothering to fix her behaviour that gave it away. He looked like a snob too. But he didn't have the money, otherwise he would reprimand the child. He must've been a babysitter or something.

 

Jihoon took one look at this girl and immediately knew what would happen next. She was going to get cocky. Her favorite colour seemed to be pink (her annoyingly bright clothes told him that) and if that was the case, she was going to see his pink hair and pick him. There was no doubt in Jihoon's mind. Well, if she wasnt discouraged by his multicoloured eyes. One blue, the other orange.

 

Would you look at that; Jihoon was right. The girl seen him and screeched. "Oh he's so so cute. Mr Kim I want this one," she strode over the cage, about to claim her new possession. She bent down to stare at Jihoon smugly. "I'm taking you home kitty." Jihoon smiled at her with a sickly sweet smile so that she cooed again. As she was about to stick her stubby fingers through the bars Jihoon's tail shot upright and he hissed at her as loud as possible.

 

She jumped back in surprise and glared at him. Jihoon could only laugh at her expression, finding her reaction completely amusing. "Now now kitty. If you do that again I'll get father to punish you," Jihoon chuckled at this. "And where is 'father', hmm princess? He's not even here with you today. Is he at work, too busy for his own daughter? Why don't you try punish me yourself?" he laughed again, snapping his jaw at her as if challenging her to try again.

 

At that point, one of the workers entered the room, bringing an envelope that Jihoon guessed had some important files. He wasnt really getting sold to this brat, was he? The worker scanned the room until her eyes landed on Jihoon's cage. She swerved past the other hybrids, expertly avoiding disruption of their playing and headed to Jihoon. She looked at the little girl and tried with all her might to smile at the pint sized brat. "Sorry, this one has already been sold. Plus, you wouldn't want him, he bites little girls like you," she kept smiling, as if she hadn't practically threatened the kid.

 

Spoilt brat wasnt having any of that. She screamed and kicked and cried, irritating the other hybrids until Jihoon was dragged out of the room with his bag and belongings thrown to him.

 

"What is this?" he growled, baring his fangs at the worker. "Well, our little Jihoon, someone finally decided to adopt you. We thank the Lord for this blessed day. So, you're going to be delivered to their house and if they dont send you back, we won't have to ever see each other again," she smiled, genuinely this time.

 

Jihoon never really liked her anyways.

 

Jihoon was then forcefully grabbed by the arms and muzzled by three workers- one to keep his arms back, one to keep his head straight and the other to apply the muzzle. His bag had fallen to the floor and he struggled against them so he could pick it up. But to no avail, he had to wait to be restricted before picking it up. He was dragged by his arm to the outside.

 

Woah.

 

Jihoon had barely ever seen outside. There were a few instances where they took a group out on trips of they were good enough so that they could get used to it but Jihoon hadn't been to one in over a year. He had barely seen outside through the Windows. It was so bright and colourful, like on TV. It was pretty but a little bit too loud.

 

Jihoon was squinting as the blaring non-artificial light stared down at him. He wrenched his arm from the worker's grasp and put his bag on instead of carrying it in his hand.

 

Two workers dragged him into the back of a big white van that had the store's logo plastered onto the side with 'delivery' in a dark purple underneath. He wanted to fight back but the muzzle was doing too good of a job keeping him at bay. There was one worker at each side, keeping one arm down each, much to Jihoon's dismay. They were being so unfair.

 

He was thrown mercilessly into the van and he sunk his nails into the seats to keep himself from falling. He stood on all fours, glaring at one of the workers- the muzzle somehow only made him seem more intimidating. The two workers sat either side of him in the backseat. They were scrawny. Jihoon could take them on if he wanted to. They refused to acknowledge he was there. They stared ahead at the backs of the seats in front of them. He looked at their formal attires. Both were in suits, looking all professional with sunglasses. Jihoon watched enough movies in the adoption center, these guys were expensive. So they waste their money on this instead of just sending him to a discipline center? Idiots.

 

Jihoon looked ahead, where he could see the car parked in front of him. He sat silently until the driver got in after taking his sweet time. Jihoon thought to himself as the van started up. It was finally sinking in that he got sold. _Him_. He screamed, like a warrior, lifting his, now free, arm into the air and digging his nails into the leg of the man in his right. The man screamed in agony, holding his wounded leg whilst the other one grabbed both arms, turned Jihoon so he was facing the injured man and pinned his arms behind his back. The injured man slapped him across the force with as much force as humanly possible.

 

Jihoon panicked, laying back and lifting his leg to drive it into his shoulder. The man grabbed his leg as Jihoon tried it again. The one behind him held both wrists in one hand and with the other, he pinched and tugged on his ear. He screeched, trying to get out of it but the men held on tighter until Jihoon's ankle and wrists were red. He tried lifting his other leg by laying further down but the man grabbed it before he could do anything. Their grips got tighter and tighter until there were red imprints to prove this incident.

 

He couldn't get out if he kept stuggling, he knew that. So he calmed down a bit, just heavily breathing. When they loosened their grips slightly, Jihoon chuckled, bringing his leg up and kicking the one who was injured enough and kicked him across the face. Bad idea. The man behind him tightened his grip again and turned his arm until it wouldn't go any further. He then grabbed his tail, tugging on it as hard as he could. The van suddenly stopped and the driver turned to the screaming cat and two annoyingly calm men. "We're here," his monotone voice announced.

 

The injured one let go of his legs as the other dragged him by his arm to the front door. Jihoon looked at the house looming over him and tried struggling against them again. His grip was firmer now. The injured one caught up to them, grabbing Jihoon by the hair, pulling his head back and whispering, "be good Jihoon," laughing and throwing his head forwards. So, naturally, Jihoon kicked him in the shin as best he could without looking at him. The driver had come out too apparently, as he was the one who knocked at the door. Immediately someone came to the door, as if they were waiting behind it.

 

"Delivery for a Mr. Kim Wonwoo?" the driver asked, still monotone. "That's me," the man laughed. "Come on in," he gestured to Jihoon but Jihoon didn't listen. The man behind him had to force him forwards. The driver handed the man a board with paper that he signed. The man laughed again, "are the guards necessary?" the driver didn't laugh in return, just replied "trust me, you'll wish you could keep them where that thing is around, he gestured to Jihoon, who scowled in return. The man hummed, handing the board back to the delivery man. "Well, thank you for your help and I assume you'll be leaving now?" the man asked, obviously uncomfortable with the company. He went over to Jihoon, undoing the muzzle around his head and handing it back to the driver. The three workers nodded, bowed and left without another word

 

The man waved them off, closed the door and turned to Jihoon. He held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Wonwoo, your new owner. You must be Jihoon,"

 

_Jihoon wanted to die on the spot._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we get to meet Wonwoo mostly in this chapter. There are a few bits with Hoshi but not many with Mingyu.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Are you being serious?" Jihoon asked, causing Wonwoo, the handsome weirdo, to stare at him silently, obviously confused. After a few seconds of silence Jihoon spoke up again, "you've just watched two men in suits drag me into your house with a muzzle on me. You've been warned with a snide comment 'you'll wish they were here with that thing around'" he said, using air quotes and a mocking voice to imitate the driver, "and yet you take off my muzzle and try to greet me with your hand away from your body?"

Wonwoo nodded, obviously not seeing what could possibly go wrong. "I thought humans were smart," he sighed, looking around the kitchen. It was nice, very bright- two opposite walls were white, the other two were a light green. As Jihoon had his back turned to the new owner, Wonwoo spoke up, "but you didn't like them," Jihoon raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Well done for noticing. So what?"

"If my role is to take care of you and make you feel safe and happy, why would I act like the people you hate?" Wonwoo questioned. "Because you're a human," Jihoon stated, as if the fact was completely obvious  
Wonwoo hummed. "Tell me Jihoon, did you have any friends at the center? I mean, you must've been a delight to have around,"  
"Are you mocking me? No. I don't have a need for making friends with mutts." despite Jihoon's miniscule size, especially compared to this guy, he didnt seem at all scared of him. "Lee Chan," Wonwoo simply replied, causing Jihoon to freeze before turning back towards him.

Lee Chan was Jihoon's best friend, after his older brother was adopted, Jihoon needed a new companion and he seen Lee Chan, a frightened little kitten that he felt compelled to befriend. But Lee Chan was taken away from him. It happened when he got owned. A long haired freak grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him out with his abnormally tall human friend trailing behind.

When the younger boy came back into the room he had tear stains on his cheeks that he attempted to wipe away, his hair was sticking up everywhere and his eyes were dim. They didnt have that light they usually held. "I have to- uhm - I have to leave. They said I could say goodbye to you but then I have to leave. They already picked me before but I didnt know and they've already signed the forms." he jumped into jihoons arms, his head leaned onto the elders shoulder as tears continued to fall. "I- I don't w-want to go. They're gonna make me do things hyung. D- don't let them,"

Jihoon tried to help, he really did but  didnt work. Three people against a cat. It wasnt hard to guess what happened. All that happened was that he got in trouble for no reason. "Come on, we have to go meet Jisoo, okay?" Lee Chan had reluctantly let go of Jihoon and was led outside. With a last look back at the room, he disappeared off outside.

To this day he doesn't know what happened to Lee Chan, hasn't seen him since then except that he hasn't been back once. Not even to visit Jihoon. Just the name brings him back to the memory. But how did this bastard know?

"How do you know about Lee Chan?" Jihoon growled. Wonwoo didn't respond. "Answer me now," Jihoon demanded. He was so distracted attempting to intimidate, he failed to recognise the pungent smell invading the air. The scent of another creature. Jihoon took a step forwards, attempting to threaten Wonwoo but the human remained unaffected. "You'll soon learn, I don't take orders from kitties," Wonwoo smirked, watching his anger build.

Wonwoo could see him getting closer and closer but felt no fear- he wasn't aiming for Wonwoo. He got closer slowly, paced himself. Then he pounced successfully. Jihoon was forcefully pushed away and slammed against the door. His teeth were bared and he was aiming for Jihoon's neck.

Wonwoo watched, half amazed, half amused. He didn't expect it to be that easy for him. Usually he was peaceful, calm and quiet. When he told Wonwoo he could fight, Wonwoo wasnt sure to believe him. But here it was, Jihoon was struggling. Quite a lot aswell but still, he thought it would be more of a challenge for him. He kept growling against Jihoon and watching his determined face try to get out. He was really competitive apparently, something Wonwoo hadn't seen much of at all.

"Hoshi, get off him now," Wonwoo ordered. Hoshi looked back at him, concerned, "but, Wonwoo, what if it goes for you?"  
"He won't, Hoshi. You done very well," Hoshi's eyes lit up at the praise and he let go of Jihoon. Hoshi stood in front of Wonwoo, observing his face and clothes for any sign of pain or cuts. His ears twitched uncomfortably at the thought of any blood but he kept looking. Wonwoo's face was still smooth, pretty and unscathed. Thankfully.

Hoshi was too preoccupied. Looking too deeply into whether Wonwoo was hurt or not. "You shouldn't have done that, you know?" Wonwoo scolded. "I don't know who he is, could've hurt you," Hoshi justified. "Of course you-"

The sentence was left unfinished as Jihoon had been getting up and got revenge by jumping on Hoshi, pinning him down to the ground. "Jihoon," Wonwoo gasped, prying the cat off of the husky. Jihoon was sat on his chest, pinning his arms with his legs and dug his nails into Hoshi's cheek. Hoshi thrashed and screamed in agony before Wonwoo had the chance to get Jihoon off of him. Hoshi clutched onto his cheek, whimpering at the pain.

Jihoon could hear frantic footsteps coming down and in a second, a man (who was very shirtless) came down panting. "Who's hurt? I heard a scream," damn he was handsome too. Tall, tan and that voice, so nice to listen to.  
"Its Hoshi. Can you help him and I'll sort out Jihoon," Wonwoo asked to which shirtless man nodded.

"Hoshi, it's okay, shhh. Shhh. No, no, you're okay," tall tan beast reassured the mutt as he picked him up from the ground and lead him into another room. Jihoon could hear the two conversing: "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have provoked him,"  
"I don't know what's happened, baby. All I know is that you're hurt. I'm sure Wonwoo will figure out what to do. Stop worrying. You're okay,"  
God, what a baby the mutt was. Can't handle a bit of pain. Wuss, Jihoon thought bitterly, uselessly scowling at the wall that separated them as if Hoshi could see it.

"Jihoon!" Jihoon jumped at the sudden shout. He turned to Wonwoo who had taken a seat at the table and gestured for Jihoon to follow. Jihoon scoffed, held on to one of his bag's straps and proceeded to walk up the stairs. Jihoon doesn't have to take orders either.

Wonwoo sat for a minute just thinking. This wasn't what the files said Jihoon would be like. He should've payed more attention to the '*update needed' sign. He should've asked questions. He thought it would need a simple change like his favorite colour changing from blue to red, not a whole personality change. Fuck me, Wonwoo sighed.

Jihoon explored upstairs. He found the bathroom first. Honestly, it was extremely pretty; nothing like the one at the center. It was completely clean and white, apart from the taps and shower, and toothbrushes and the body wash. Jihoon liked it.

He then found a bedroom. It was huge, the walls were a light shade of green, like the grass Jihoon longed to run freely through. Wanted to feel the rough texture of. Or like the trees he wanted to climb to the top of. Jihoon was simply mesmerized by the colour.

And suddenly he was out his trance. He couldn't believe he just compared this room to something like the beauty of nature. He shook his head and moved onto the next room, not looking to be distracted by simple things. Before moving on though, Jihoon spotted a sort of sign that had symbols he didn't know. He had reached into his bag, pulled out his notepad and pen and took a note of them, repeating them as best he could.

The next door had another unrecognizable symbol in it, which he, again, took note of. Inside lay a room with two walls black, the other two were white. There was a load of plushy toys arranged on the bed. It suddenly reminded him of his own and caused him to check his bag to make sure that he did, indeed, have it. He released a breath of relief at the sight of it. God, he'd die if they didnt put it in the bag.

He found another door. This one had a symbol he did recognize from when the workers would write his name in English: 'Ji'. He traced it with his finger before opening it and peering inside. The walls were a mixture of colours. He went into the center of the room. The bottom of the wall, all around, was a light green, created to look like blades of grass and some hills and a few trees. There was blue for the sky behind it, his favorite shade of light blue. At the top was little black 'm' shapes, Jihoon assumed were birds. There were white clouds near them and as Jihoon turned on the spot, he could see how each wall had a similar design to it. The only difference being the pattern of the trees, birds, clouds and grass. 

Where some of the trees branches has been painted, were some shelves painted the same colour over them so it seemed as if the shelves were part of the trees. There were a few books on the shelves already and it looked like the trees held them up with their branches.

The floor was covered with a soft green carpet that made it look like the ground was grassy. The ceiling was painted a midnight blue with little white dots that had glitter so that they shone like stars. The full moon was up there too. It was around the light bulb. A big ball of light grey to finish the look of the night sky. It was so pretty. 

Everything Jihoon wanted was here. But none of it was real. And yet he kept staring because it was so mesmerizing. He seen a bed, a human bed. The bed cover was the light shade of blue from the wall and it had a strip of white at the top. The pillow cases were opposite, white with a strip of blue. The room was so pretty Jihoon didn't realize the lack of personal possesions.

"I see you found your room," the deep silky voice made Jihoon jump a little from the shock. Wonwoo said it was his room? Jihoon almost felt happy about it. But didn't because he didn't need a room from these humans. He could build his own house in the forests or woods and make plently of rooms much bigger and better than this one.

"We seen that you liked nature so we spent a few days doing your room like this. Mingyu done the birds. That's why they look like emo McDonald logos," Wonwoo chuckled. Jihoon may have laughed if he understood what McDonald's was. "But your file needed updating. So, if you dont want this sort of thing, we can paint over it so you wont see-"  
"NO!" Jihoon interrupted, his arms out in front him as if to protect the sacred walls. His eyes widened, surprised by his own voice before he calmed down and muttered, "Itd be a waste of a few days if you just painted over it." "Well you could redesign as you like. It does seem a bit childish," Wonwoo looked around thoughtfully. "I said no. Keep it like this," Jihoon demanded. 

Wonwoo nodded and closed the door behind himself, which made Jihoon see how it was painted to look like a cartoon door. The doorknob was gold and had a little lock on it the rest was painted an oak brown unlike the opposite side which was white, like the other doors.

"So you like it?" Jihoon scoffed. "Dont flatter yourself. I never said I like it,"  
"Yes but from the way you've acted since you got here less than an hour ago, I'd say you pretend you don't care about others. So, you worrying about my days being wasted would be admitting you care. Its rather you care, or you're too prideful to admit you like something. Which means that, to you, liking something is a bigger weakness than caring for someone. Therefore, you like the room."  
Jihoon looked completely astonished. Wonwoo managed to get that in less than an hour?

Jihoon composed himself, "you're wrong," he lied. "Really," Wonwoo said in a tone that proved he didn't believe it and knew he was right. Jihoon nodded. "Explain to me how I'm wrong,"  
Jihoon hesitated. "I- well- I'm just not like that. I-" this time, Wonwoo scoffed. "Whatever, its not what I came up here for. I need you to do me a favour," Jihoon's ears perked up in interest.

Jihoon couldn't say what it was specifically about the phrase that interested him. It might've been that he was asked specifically. Or it might've been that it was a request- not an order. Or it could be natural instinct to take orders.

Despite it not technically being an order, Jihoon blames natural instinct. 

"I need you to apologise to Hoshi," Jihoon shook his head. Wonwoos face suddenly became darker. "What do you mean 'no'?"  
"The dirty mutt deserved it," Jihoon fired back.  
Wonwoo was failing to hide the anger boiling inside him. "Don't you dare call him that. I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Honestly, that had intimidated Jihoon a bit. He'd never had anyone shout at him. At the adoption center, the workers were required to be professional. No matter what Jihoon had done, they didn't raise their voice.

Jihoon tried not to let it show how it affected him but found himself stumbling over words to say. Luckily, Wonwoo saved him the trouble.  Unfortunately, he continued shouting. "You will apologise. Do you understand?" Jihoon shook his head. "I-I don't wan- I don't want to," he tried pathetically. "Jihoon, in case you forgot, I am your owner and therefore, I can punish you however I want. I don't know or care what they done at the center but I swear to God if you don't swallow your pride and apologise for what you have done you will face consequences."

Jihoon shook his head, and kept his tail and ears down whilst keeping his hands close to his chest that were still clutching onto his notebook. He was walking backwards but watching Wonwoo for any sort of movement. He tried to move to the other side of the room but froze when there was a knock in the door. "Come in," Wonwoo ordered.

In came Hoshi, very quiet and shy, standing in front of Wonwoo. Jihoon couldn't tell if that made him feel safer or more scared. He got a look of the plaster on his cheek from where he had been wounded. "Hey Jihoon. I just wanted to apologise for provoking you earlier. I didn't realise who you were so I got scared. So for acting without thinking, I'm sorry." Hoshi bowed in his direction, stood upright and was about to leave, until Wonwoo held onto his arm.

"Come on Jihoon, your turn. Apologise,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hope you enjoyed. Btw, Wonwoo won't always be like this. He just really cares about Hoshi's feelings. Speaking of, you will be able to see more interactions between characters and Jihoon.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. They're very encouraging and it's always nice to know if you are enjoying.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> -TKG


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo spends the day trying to apologise but it ends up backfiring anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Here's a new chapter for you. Thank you for the support and encouragement, it's very helpful.
> 
> I was a bit unsure of posting this chapter at first but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Anyways, there's more interaction between Mingyu and Jihoon in this chapter.

_Apologise?_ No way. Jihoon didnt want to hurt his own pride like that but the look Wonwoo was giving him was worse than losing any amount of pride. The dark glare, the way his lips were pursed. It was extremely intimidating to Jihoon. He couldn't help but look at Wonwoo as a meek 'sorry,' unwillingly left his lips. He expected him to look calmer but his expression didn't falter. "For..?"

 

"For scratching your face?" Jihoon asked, directing it more towards Wonwoo, who nodded but his face stayed the same, and Hoshi smiled, "it's okay. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you,"

 

Wonwoo left the two on their own, leaving the door open. "I'm really sorry about Wonwoo, he's not usually like that at all. Would you like me to keep you company for a while?" Jihoon glanced at him, "Drop dead mutt," before unpacking the little amount. There was one thing he knew about Wonwoo, he was just like every other human. He has power over Jihoon and didn't hesitate to use it to his advantage. He failed to understand why Hoshi was simply fine with being controlled. He didn't really want to know either.

 

Hoshi's brows furrowed but he only mumbled, "could've just said no," and left him be alone.

 

Usually Jihoon enjoyed being completely alone but he felt as if he needed someone there. Not a human, not a dog. He wanted someone like Lee Chan or his Hyung by his side. He just didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home. He sat down at one of the corners of his room wishing it was a real forest. He put his knees toward his chest and his head on his knees. He flattened his ears and curled his tail as much as he could around his body. And when all he could see was darkness, he imagined being in a real forest.

 

He could hear tiny fireflies buzzing around him, his ear twitched. He could feel the cool breeze around him, his tail swished from side to side. He could see an endless row of trees and the muddy path underneath him. He smiled to himself.

 

Meanwhile, Wonwoo was overwhelmed with guilt. As soon as he left the room and went downstairs, he felt it. "Mingyu!" Wonwoo called and went to the living room where Mingyu was laying on the couch, staring wistfully at the ceiling. "Yeah?" he asked, half in a daydream. At least he had a t-shirt on this time. "I'm gonna be sick," Wonwoo clutched his stomach and put the other over his mouth suddenly.

 

"Wonwoo calm down. Stop worrying yourself. What happened?" Mingyu demanded, rushing to sit Wonwoo down. He knew Wonwoo wasn't going to be sick. It often happened when Wonwoo felt guilty or worried. The feeling of being sick bubbling in his stomach and threatening to drain out his body of all the energy had.

 

"I'm such a horrible person. Mingyu, he looked so scared. I shouldn't have done that. I kept shouting and- God I started to sound like them," Wonwoo swallowed, feeling his throat dry up painfully. "Mingyu, I sounded just like them. I need to apologise to Jihoon right now,"

 

Mingyu grabbed his arm before he could move. "Not a good idea. I'll talk to him. How about you make something to eat to show you're sorry? And that you're nothing like them. We both know you're better than that," Wonwoo took a deep breath and nodded whilst Mingyu went on his way up.

 

On his way, he seen Hoshi making his way downstairs and heard him say, "he's a bit of a prick," to himself. 

 

When Mingyu got to Jihoon's new room and opened the door, the first thing he noticed was Jihoon curled up into a ball on the opposite end of the room. "Jihoon?" Mingyu said, warning the cat of his presence. Jihoon didnt budge.

 

Mingyu made his way over slowly, trying not to scare or distress him. He bent down in front of Jihoon. "Jihoon?"

 

Jihoon kept his head down, pushing his knees further into himself, creating a tighter ball of kitten. "Please Jihoon. I just want to talk," Mingyu pleaded desperately.

 

He reached a hand out to touch him but Jihoon had lifted his head, grabbed his arm and twisted it, assuming Mingyu was trying to harm him. "Ow, ow, ow. Jihoon stop. Stop. Quickly,"

 

Jihoon let go, realising Mingyu didn't want to harm him. If he did, he could've with his other hand. Jihoon slumped back, glaring at this human. "Hey," Mingyu tried to smile at him but it only came out awkward. "I'm Mingyu by the way. I know I haven't had chance to introduce myself yet but I'm gonna be your owner,"

 

Jihoon stared at this large human and listened respectively to his babbling. "I thought Wonwoo was my owner," Jihoon spat, feeling the misery creep back at the thought of being owned by that thing downstairs. "No, it's a shared ownership, we have equal responsibility over you,"

 

Jihoon nodded, scanning his room again. The human was very close and he didnt like that. But how could he say that without getting shouted again?

 

Mingyu leaned back, sitting down properly. Jihoon was thankful for that. Mingyu's pretty face was twisted in concentration. "Uhm, Wonwoo- Wonwoo isn't usually like that, just so you know. Please don't be mad at him. He means well, usually," Jihoon didnt believe him but refused to put his two cents in and kept quiet.

 

"It was his idea to make your room like this you know? We were gonna make it blue. Wonwoo refused, wanted to go all out. He said it might make you feel more at home, ironically. He spent ages trying to get it right. He didn't like my birds," Mingyu pointed up at the little black 'm's at the top, "I told him it was art he wouldnt understand. He gave up eventually, luckily he didn't paint over them," Mingyu chuckled, happy his part was included. Although it wasn't as impressive as Hoshi's simple grass strands or the pattern Wonwoo had planted on the trees.

 

Jihoon looked up at them and laughed a bit. The birds did look ridiculous.

 

Mingyu smiled at him, and Jihoon could feel the genuine happiness coming from him. "Wanna hear something embarrassing about him?"

 

Mingyu spent hours telling Jihoon embarrassing stories about Wonwoo, even if he only got a small smile in return. Jihoon would nod his head along to it, enjoying the countless stories of Wonwoo's painful memories and embarrassing moments. About half an hour in, he started smiling, 1 hour and he would laugh every so often and by 1 and a half, he had started asking questions. Every story reminded Mingyu of a completely different story and cause him to tell that one instead. Jihoon ended up out of his protective position and sat cross legged in front of Mingyu. Jihoon was so happy, he almost forgot Mingyu was human.

 

After about three hours after Mingyu entered the room, he finally said, "I think you should go talk to Wonwoo. Don't you?" Jihoon shook his head and chose to be silent again. "Come on Jihoon, he's really sorry for shouting at you. He wants to apologise,"

 

Jihoon thought to himself. He remembered when he used to apologise for his mistakes and how the workers would tell him, "you can say sorry but you've still done it. That doesn't change from a few words,"

 

But was that different for humans? Did it suddenly mean it never happened when a human says it? Does it suddenly have a different meaning? Apparently so because they used to say, "your master never has to apologise. You should be thankful for whatever they do. If they do say sorry, they must love you a lot. Don't worry about it Jihoon, no one will want to adopt you, never mind having a master that loves you enough to say sorry."

 

"Why does he want to?" Jihoon looked back down at the carpet, pretending it was real grass and running his hand through it. "Wonwoo doesn't usually shout like that. And now he feels bad. Usually he only gets mad when- wait, what did you say before he started shouting?" Mingyu asked accusingly, Jihoon could feel a little blame being put on him already.

 

Jihoon looked up this time, trying to remember what he said, it wasn't when he simply refused. No, Wonwoo was definitely calm then, maybe a bit annoyed.

 

Then Jihoon remembered, "it was when I called his dog a dirty mutt,"

Mingyu looked at Jihoon in disbelief. "Why did you say that?" Mingyu looked hurt now. He looked like an injured kitten. "He hurt me first," Jihoon defended, not wanting to be alone in his side of the argument.

"Jihoon, that's a bit too far. Completely unnecessary, even," Jihoon was shocked, how was this his fault? Stupid humans. "But he started it," Jihoon childishly pointed out.

 

Mingyu sighed, "Jihoon, whoever started it, I don't care right now. Just don't call him that. Please don't ever say it again," Mingyu used his hands to emphasise his point.

 

Jihoon was going to ask why it was such a big deal to them but Mingyu pulled out his phone and looked down at it before saying, "let's get something to eat. Wonwoo has something to say," Mingyu tried to smile but it wasn't the same. He was obviously disturbed by the conversation. He was disgusted by Jihoon.

 

Mingyu was first to enter the kitchen, "took you long enough," he smiled, giving Wonwoo a peck on the cheek. Jihoon almost threw up. Mingyu sat in front of a plate whilst Wonwoo told him why. Apparently he had a lie down to calm down a bit. He then went out to get some supplies for it and then he started.

 

Upon further inspection, Hoshi was already sat at the table, opposite to Jihoon. Was Jihoon thankful? He didn't know.

 

Jihoon sat down and Wonwoo set a plate in front of him. He stared down at it in disgust. They weren't serious were they? He was going to trust them. He gave them a chance. He felt foolish for doing so, especially so quickly. They made a fool of him on the first day and he felt sick. He wanted to go home.

 

Wonwoo had started digging in when he noticed Jihoon's hesitation. "You're not going to eat?" he asked and Jihoon knew he was being serious. They wouldn't get to him. He wasn't weak and he would prove it.

 

He immediately regretted it from the first bite. He could feel it slide down slowly to the back of his throat. It felt like gooey yet sticky slime and he could feel the bile rise up as the poisionous food slid down painfully slow.

 

He coughed, feeling his tastebuds and throat burn up within a minute and yet he forced another bite down. It felt too hot. His tongue already felt on fire and he glared at the food. He wasnt going to be defeated- especially not after the second forkfull.

 

So, down another went. And another. And another. And Jihoon was physically stuggling to force another down. That was when Mingyu spoke up. "Jihoon? Do you not like it?" Jihoon was considering ignoring him but it gave an excuse to take a small break from it without more attention. "I'm fine," Jihoon managed to choke out.

 

Bad. Idea.

 

Immediately, he felt the bile rise again and he almost fell over his chair just trying to stand up. He ran as quickly as possible upstairs to the bathroom, lifting the seat of the toilet and throwing up right into it. He felt the burn in his throat again. He felt it again and again. Until the little amount he had eaten was all gone. Yet the empty feeling in his stomach was nothing less than satisfying. The horible residue was gone and he felt lighter. He breathed a laugh, like some sort of maniac. He just felt happy.

 

Well, until he heard someone coming up the stairs. He jumped to the handle, pushing the door with his shoulder to make sure the thing couldn't budge. He heard the footsteps getting closer and grabbed the little metal piece sticking out of the handle and twisting it out of panic. He wasn't entirely sure why that was his first try of defence but he was glad it was.

 

Whoever was on the other side struggled to make the door open, quickly demanding for it to be unlocked. Jihoon giggled to himself in a slight daze. Oh he was proud of himself for acting so quick. "Jihoon open the door, please," Jihoon could barely register Wonwoo's voice.

 

"Go away silly human," he giggled "I'm busy," he stated. He felt so lightheaded. 'maybe I should've listened to the workers that time,' he thought to himself, remembering when they told him to never eat it after the first and second time he threw up, trying to eat it. It was his last thought before he was out like a light on the hard, cold floor of the bathroom with only a loud thud to show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I was going to make Jihoon hate everyone but I think he needs to have someone he feels understands him.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comments. If you have any constructive criticism please don't be afraid to tell me, it would be very helpful.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> -TKG


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo has had enough. He can't apologise to Jihoon and so tries another way other than saying sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. I was going to update earlier but I was lazy. Anyways, new characters introduced this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

It must've been around 1 in the morning when Jihoon opened his eyes. Despite the darkness, his sight was still half decent- one of the perks of being a cat.

 

He was going to go back to sleep, holding onto the bars of his cage as usual but he couldn't find them. He stretched his hand out further. Nothing.

 

He opened his eyes fully, noticing that he wasn't in a cage and so began panicking, taking one deep breath after the other. In his head, all he could hear was, 'calm down, calm down, calm down,'

 

Once he got his breathing back to normal, he tried remembering what happened.

 

-Jihoon was upset because Wonwoo forced him to apologise.

-Mingyu came to introduce himself and they talked for hours.

-Wonwoo made food to try to say sorry.

-Jihoon ate the disgusting excuse of a meal because he thought he could (why did he always try to prove himself?)

-He ran upstairs and threw up in the toilet like the workers taught him to when he ate something like that.

-Then he must have passed out.

 

When he had that cleared up, he lifted himself up and tried to familiarise himself with the room, making sure he wouldn't hit his head on anything. He kept looking and touching around everywhere before grabbing the doorhandle and twisting the lock, exactly how he remembered.

 

As soon as he stepped out of the room, he was blinded by a bright light and a body laying below him with a tray of cookies on it beside them. Ew, Wonwoo. He didn't really understand how it was bright in one room but dark in another but he was too tired to question it, blaming it on his need to sleep. He noticed that most of the cookies had fallen off of the tray, shame.

 

Jihoon sighed and found his room, looking through his bag for his toothbrush. Obviously, it was easy to find, it was one of the only things he left in his bag. He tried to swallow but could only taste whatever was coming up from the night before. He quickly for back to the bathroom, able to locate the toothpaste when the door was open.

 

He went back into his own room after the only taste in his mouth was the strong minty taste of colgate's toothpaste.

 

He got on top of the bed, not in, and pulled his beloved black teddy bear from his bag and stared into its eyes. "Don't worry hyung. I'll find you again and we can run away from these humans. However long it takes, I'll keep looking. Then we won't ever have to see them again," he mumbled. He clutched onto his bear as his eyes became droopier and once again, he fell asleep.

 

When morning arose, Jihoon was feeling better. Real light from outside seeped through the spaces between his blue blinds and into his room. His bear was still in his hands and he subconsciously squeezed it between his hands.

 

A knock sounded on the door, to which Jihoon carefully placed the bear back in his bag and went over to the door to open it slightly. There was Wonwoo with a tray of food, luckily not the cookies, trying to get Jihoon to let him in.

 

"No," Jihoon refused. "Jihoon, please," Wonwoo begged.

 

Jihoon continued to refuse, saying Wonwoo made it and so it was poisioned. Wonwoo eventually gave up and asked Mingyu to make something for him instead. Mingyu groaned in return but done it anyways, he couldn't just leave the kitten to starve.

 

So, Mingyu came to Jihoon's door with two stacks of pancakes and some fruit, chocolate, sugar and honey and two glasses of strawberry milk on a tray. He hit the door with his head as his hands were a bit occupied. From the other side, he heard, "go away Wonwoo," Mingyu sighed, "it's Mingyu,"

 

Jihoon opened the door slightly, making sure it was no imposter (which it wasn't) and let him in. He shut the door behind him and when he turned to face Mingyu, he got the tray shoved into his hands as Mingyu settled himself down on the floor. Jihoon soon followed, making sure to be careful. When he put it down, he picked up his bear from the bag and hugged it to his chest.

 

"So what's this?" Jihoon pointed at the food. "Breakfast. Well lunch, it is, like, 1pm" Mingyu stated, not giving it much thought. "Yeah but what is it?" Jihoon tried emphasising to help get his point across. "Oh, pancakes, strawberries, blueberries, banana, chocolate spread, honey, sugar and strawberry milk,"

 

"Can't remember the last time I had this," Jihoon said, looking at the amount of food on the tray. "What, pancakes?" Mingyu asked, rolling one up and biting into it. "No, I've never had pancakes, I cant remember the last time I had breakfast," Jihoon looked up when Mingyu didn't answer. He was in the middle of biting his rolled up creation when he froze.

 

He bit it off and swallowed. He wasnt sure what to be surprised at. He didn't have breakfast or pancakes? "They didn't feed you breakfast there?" Jihoon raised his eyebrows, looking at Mingyu as if he was being ridiculous. "Of course not, it's a luxury. Only the well behaved ones got any breakfast," Jihoon stated, to him it was basic facts.

 

"So they let you starve?" Mingyu asked, his tone disbelieving. Jihoon laughed, Mingyu really didn't understand anything. "They couldn't let me starve. They gave me rice at the end of the day when they shut down the center,"

"What time would that be?"

"10pm," Jihoon shrugged, not completely sure. He thought that's what they had said. 

 

"Eat. Now," Mingyu ordered, pushing the tray to Jihoon. "How?" Jihoon asked, studying the food. Mingyu showed him the simple ways of eating pancakes until Jihoon made them on his own while Mingyu made more conversation.

 

"So, what happened yesterday?" Mingyu asked, eyes never leaving Jihoon. "What do you mean?" Jihoon's mouth was stuffed with one of the pancakes when he told himself he could fit a whole one in his mouth. He could but only just. Next, he'd try one with the strawberries which were his new favourite things when dipped in the chocolate and covered in the sugar. "You know, when you threw up, what happened to cause it? Are you allergic to curry?"

 

Jihoon grimaced at the thought of the food but shook his head. "The vet said it was a low tolerance to anything hot or spicy. They didn't give it much thought because it's not life-threatening. It'd be a waste to concentrate on it. Anyways, I feel sick if I eat anything like that. I get really lightheaded and then I pass out, doesn't matter where or when, I'll pass out until I've got my energy back," Jihoon finished by shoving a whole pancake with strawberries chocolate and honey into his mouth sucessfully.

 

Mingyu hummed to himself. He thought Jihoon would know differently, that breakfast was necessary. He didn't think it'd be like when Hoshi came to the house. In fact, Hoshi was a little more knowledgeable about this kind of thing. Mingyu guessed that they lived lives just as bad as each other, just in different ways. He thought Jihoon would speak up if he couldn't eat a certain food. Then again, he thought Hoshi would've done the same, at first.

 

"Jihoon," Jihoon's head shot up and he made eye contact with Mingyu upon hearing his name. "If you can't eat anything like that, why did you eat it instead of telling us?" "Jihoon shrugged but provided an answer anyways, "I thought you knew. I just thought Wonwoo didn't forgive me,"

 

"That's ridiculous. We wouldn't make you eat something you couldn't or don't want to, for that matter. You need to tell us next time, right?" Jihoon nodded, not really taking much notice.

 

 

 

Mingyu had spent the rest of the day with Jihoon, despite the latter only wanting to stay in his room, away from Wonwoo and Hoshi. "Before I forget," Mingyu had said, getting up from his spot and out the door. Bed came back a minute or two later, clutching something in his hand, proudly showing it to Jihoon. Jihoon didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't want it.

 

So he let Mingyu wrap it around his neck and he felt it strangling him like a noose, binding him to Mingyu and Wonwoo for as long as it was worn. The name tag had the same symbol as his door: "Ji".

 

Jihoon had tried to match Mingyu's smile, fauxing happiness again but he found it harder. Luckily, it convinced Mingyu. The proud smile of knowing that he could keep Jihoon with them forever. Jihoon couldn't feel happy. Honestly, since Hyung was taken, he's never wanted to be adopted. Ever since he was warned about humans.

 

Yet he found himself pretending to be happy, just so this human would be. He wasn't sure what was different about this human but there was something that made him feel safer. If he was happy, Jihoon wouldn't be hurt.

 

 

 

Jihoon spent a lot of time with Mingyu or alone. The human had a lot of work. Jihoon wanted to ask but he knew he wouldn't understand. All he knew was that Mingyu had to wear a disgusting suit everyday and look 'professional'. He knew that he worked long hours but when he came back he would always find time to talk to Jihoon, try to convince him to forgive Wonwoo or speak to Hoshi but sometimes he gave up, settling for a simple conversation.

 

Wonwoo worked too. It was relieving to Jihoon, who found it easier to avoid him. Hoshi knew to keep distance, which was helpful for him. Wonwoo wasn't as good as Hoshi at it.

 

Jihoon stared at the wall again. He done this often, ever since he got to the house. He would stare at the only good thing Wonwoo had done for him, his walls. He often stared at the patterns. He found little things in the patterns, like where he found "지" in the pattern of a tree. Or what seemed to be a 'H' on another tree. Or how one of the closer up birds that Wonwoo or Hoshi must've painted, had a little collar with 'WM' on it. He would stare until he could remember every pattern of the trees, clouds, birds and grass strands. And when he could do it without fail, he would start again. Anything to keep him busy and away from those things downstairs.

 

Sometimes, Jihoon would listen into the conversation when he was really bored. Usually, they weren't too interesting but there was a certain one that caught his attention.

 

It had been a week since Jihoon's arrival and Wonwoo had had enough. He didn't know what to do. He was wrong, he didn't think they could take care of another person and he was stupid for thinking they could. He studied hybrids for God's sake. Yet he couldn't get Jihoon to look at him without the hatred displayed on his face. He knew he had to discuss with Mingyu. He couldn't keep this to himself.

 

Mingyu had reassured him well. "You've taken care of others well. This is no different. Just calm down and breathe. You've got this Wonwoo." well it was sorta helpful. Wonwoo couldn't blame him for trying but it just wasn't that simple. Mingyu somehow 'got along' with Jihoon as soon as they met but Jihoon had nothing but hatred for Wonwoo and Wonwoo didn't understand. He needed another approach. 

 

"Hey Wonwoo, look what came in the mail," Mingyu threw down a brown envelope on the table. On the back it read 'to Mr and Mr Kim, sorry for any inconvenience our mix up may've brought. Hope this helps,'

 

"That's fucking useful, isn't it?" Wonwoo growled, seeing the adoption centers logo and pushing the envelope away. Seeing Hoshi flinch at the curse, he reminded himself not to curse after that. "You know, I could sue them? Technically it's false advertising," Mingyu attempted to say as his unnaturally large mouth carried an unneccessary amount of food. Hoshi sat wondering if his jaw just unhinged like a snake. Wonwoo shook his head, "No. Jihoon isn't some sort of property. I don't want money for him. I just," Wonwoo sighed, unable to express in words, "I don't know,"

 

"How about we introduce him to another cat?" Mingyu suggested and Wonwoo turned to look at him, intrigued. "You said before, if an animal is struggling to fit in, introduce it to another animal of a similar kind. I bet hyung would let us introduce Jihoon to his own cat,"

"He has a name," Wonwoo scolded before taking into account what he actually said, "you're right though. I'm gonna call hyung," Wonwoo rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room where he rung his Hyung for permission to introduce the two. Plus, he was sure Hoshi wanted to see his friend again. 

 

 

 

This interested Jihoon. Another cat? Mingyu was thoughtful for considering that, Jihoon appreciated it. But Jihoon didn't have anything presentable to wear. He would always tear his own clothes to prevent anyone thinking about adopting him. It obviously didn't work or Jihoon wouldn't be stuck in this rut. 

 

He previously refused to wear the clothes Wonwoo had bought for him, prior to his first day. They were nice, he just didn't want them from Wonwoo. But he was going to dress to impress when the day came.

 

Later that day, Wonwoo told him that he would be going to meet his Hyung and that there was no way of getting out of it. Jihoon pretended to protest, hurled insults at Wonwoo and threw in a few threats while he was at it. Wonwoo remained visibly unaffected by his words yet Hoshi was growling, studying the cat's every move with slanted eyes because he could feel what Wonwoo was actually feeling and the urge to protect him was surfacing. When Jihoon finally agreed like his intentional purpose, he disappeared back into his room alone. That was until Mingyu got home with food for Jihoon.

 

That was two days ago.

 

Jihoon stood in some clothes Wonwoo bought for him. They looked way more presentable than his own clothes. He wanted to get on the good side of possibly the only other cat he would meet before he ran off to the forest. Maybe he could convince the other cat to join him, the thought excited him. He could use more company.

 

A knock sounded on the door and Mingyu peeked his head in, smiling at Jihoon with the genuine happiness again. "We're leaving now," Jihoon nodded, grabbed his bear and calmly strode behind Mingyu.

 

"Are you excited?" Mingyu asked, using the same sort of enthusiasm a parent would use on a child. "Yeah I guess, where are the other two?" Jihoon asked noticing that they weren't inside or outside the house. "They left earlier. They knew you wouldn't want to walk with them," Jihoon nodded, looking around at the outside world. It was the most light he had seen since he left the center. It was a big change, but it was nice.

 

He could feel the sun smiling down on him and the clouds parting from it so Jihoon could see the light clearly. He could see his favorite colour cover the sky and he could feel the wind brush past, stroking his hair as he went on his way.

 

"Mingyu, do you-" Jihoon would've like to finish the sentence but it seemed Mingyu wanted to instead cover his mouth like people did in the movies where the killer was closeby and they couldn't risk making a sound. "Shhhhhhhhhhh," Mingyu whispered. "You cant say that out here." Mingyu looked around at the three people that could've heard Jihoon.

 

Jihoon tried to move his hand away but failed, so tried an alternative solution. "Did you just lick my hand?" Mingyu asked in disgust, wiping the saliva-infected hand onto his shirt. Jihoon nodded and smiled up at him innocently. "What can't I say, anyways?" Jihoon asked. "Try to speak more formally. You cant say my name. It's looked down to have a pet that calls you by your name,"

"So what if it's looked down upon? Are you afraid people will make fun of you?"

"No, Jihoon, it's not that. It's really looked down upon. Pets aren't meant to call their owners their name,"

"You see me as a pet?" Jihoon asked, staring up at Mingyu with that disappointed look in his eyes.

"Of course not. But it's not about how I see you. It's about what everyone else sees you as," Mingyu tried explaining. "Why?"

Mingyu simply left his answer at, "Society has serious consequences for that sort of situation," and refused to elaborate.

 

"We're here," Mingyu told Jihoon and they both walked through the front garden that was adorned with flowers, which Jihoon could stare at all day. Mingyu knocked on the door and a dog came to greet them. Now, Jihoon wasn't usually scared of dogs, but this was an American Rottweiler and Jihoon had continuously heard the stories of how vicious, ruthless and emotionless they were. Well, they technically had an emotion- anger.

 

This one, however, smiled at the two and bowed to Mingyu, silently offering to take his coat, when they walked in. He greeted Jihoon by sniffing him to get used to his scent and then let Jihoon do the same. He didn't look too vicious. He was pretty and his features were surprisingly soft. He was different, to say the least. "Jisoo, over here," the dog perked up and went to his owner. Jihoon's eyes finally left the dog and he seen Wonwoo and Hoshi, to whom he scowled at. Mingyu was next to them, mumbling something to Hoshi and petting his head, to which Hoshi was nodding to. Some tall guy was next to Wonwoo. His hair went up to his eyes, any longer and they'd be covering them.

 

The dog had been called over to a man with long hair and Jihoon recognised him. The dog then left the man's side He'd seen this man somewhere before. The only place he could've seen him would be the center. He rather had adopted from there or been on TV. Tv didn't seem like a likely idea. Jihoon knew it wasn't easy to get such a job.

 

It must've been an adoption. But, even so, Jihoon didn't pay attention to the humans there. This one was important. It wasn't his Hyung's owner. Definitely, not. They didn't have long hair. Then it dawned on him. Long haired freak. It wasn't hyung, it was-

 

"Jihoon hyung?" Jihoon turned around and froze. There he was. They stared at each other for a minute. There he was. Stood, staring back at Jihoon with that light in his eyes. Jihoon laughed, it was just a breath at first that had slowly transformed. He couldn't believe he was here.

 

"Lee Chan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please, if you have constructive criticism, leave some. I'd love to improve my work further.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon gets to spend time with his old friend Lee Chan (Dino). But so does Hoshi and Jisoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back with another chapter. This one was really rushed and it's really bad but I'm way too lazy to change it. Hope you enjoy though.

"Lee Chan?" Jihoon's disbelieving laughter died down as he seen that no matter how much he blinked, he didn't disappear. Lee Chan was in front of Jihoon, he was here.

 

He took in the kittens appearance. He was taller, Jihoon thought, and a good weight. He still had his black hair and emerald eyes. His ears were perked up and his tail was swishing behind him. 

 

"Jihoon," the same look was on Lee Chan's face. The same look of disbelief. Lee Chan suddenly became serious as he stared at the man behind Jihoon. "Is this why?" and although Jihoon didnt know specifically what he meant, he felt uncomfortable as he knew he was some part of a conversation he wasn't exactly in. The man behind him nodded and smiled at him, to which Lee Chan returned. Genuinely.

 

"Hyung. Follow me, I want to show you somethings," Lee Chan said, a little less excited than one would expect, especially Jihoon. Lee Chan turned on the spot and headed back to wherever he had come down from. Jihoon looked around and noticed the odd similarities to Wonwoo and Mingyu's house. The whole format was almost identical, yet the colours were a contrast to the other house. They had similar vases and picture frames (a few already had Lee Chan in them).

 

After they reached the top of the stairs and entered another room, Lee Chan spread out his arms, introducing him to the room. "This is my cage," Lee Chan beamed. The cage wasn't as good as Jihoon's, Jihoon could say that much. The walls were a plain red on two and black on the other two. It was an average looking room.

There was a wardrobe on one side, the coal colour blending with the wall behind it. Some of the folded clothes were peeking out from under the closed door. There were a few clothes scattered on the floor, along with some books and a mirror.

 

"I know it's a bit of a mess," the kitten chuckled nervously, "but I'm gonna tidy it up soon," Jihoon couldn't care less as he looked at Lee Chan. He didn't care that his room was a mess- he was alive. God, he was alive and he was here and Jihoon was so happy to see him. He grabbed onto his arm and pulled him closer until he fully embraced Lee Chan in his arms.

 

Lee Chan was startled by the sudden movement at first but soon melted in his best friend's arms. "I missed you so much," Jihoon breathed into his neck, only for Lee Chan to say it back, which he did. "I missed you too, hyung,"

 

They spent a while catching up. Jihoon asked how Lee Chan was after being taken away. Turns out Lee Chan tried to fight but got held down until he couldn't resist. He was then dragged into the house and told to stay upstairs. Even the mutt didn't want to go near him on the first day in case he got torn to pieces. Lee Chan had thrown tantrums every other day and seen as the two humans sighed in despair as they picked up the broken pieces of whatever Lee Chan had found.

 

Apparently Lee Chan had only been well behaved for the last week because of a deal he had made to be taken to see Jihoon of he was good for a week.

"You have to be good," Lee Chan said. "That's how you gain their trust and they let their guard down. Be good and you'll get whatever you want, whenever you want," 

Jihoon had smiled and nodded as he listened to the stories Lee Chan told him. Lee Chan swallowed the lump in his throat. He really hated lying and he was so so bad at it. But the way Jihoon looked at him, like he was proud of Lee Chan for sticking up for himself, somehow unaware that 90% of what he said was a lie.

 

Truth be told, Lee Chan was fine with a new home with new people. But he knew Jihoon wouldn't want him to be. He didn't resist at all when they guided him to the car and they didn't need to hold him down. He didn't throw tantrums and they didn't treat him like some animal. From the moment he stepped into their home, they treat him like Jihoon would treat him, how Jihoon got treat by his Hyung.

 

He met Jisoo, their Rottweiler. He had a pretty smile and he used to speak English, but then he stopped speaking altogether. Dino hadn't got to hear his voice and he hopes Jisoo will speak again someday but he won't tell anyone that. Jeonghan would get upset again. Nonetheless, him and Jisoo have had their share of fun. Jisoo taught him a few words here and there by writing them in the notebook he carried around that he labeled 'my voice'. He used the Korean symbols to help Lee Chan try to read it. 

 

The first word he taught him was 'Dino,' when Lee Chan was curious as to what dinosaurs were in English. He made Jeonghan and Sungcheol call him that from then on, deeming it his new name, to which the two humans got a name tag of for him. He loved the name and the tag. It reminded him that there was a place where people loved him, a place to be everyday, where he mattered. 

 

Dino was happy here. But Jihoon didn't need to know that. So Lee Chan ignored the guilt seeping through him and watched as his lies twisted around him, caging him and just letting Jihoon smile.

 

At least there was one thing he told the truth about. In order to go visit Jihoon at the center, he promised to be good for a whole week. But the day before the deal would be finished, he was told he suddenly wasn't allowed. "But I've been good," he had protested. "This is unfair- you promised,"

 

"Don't raise your voice," Jeonghan had calmly warned him. It only angered Dino further. He wanted to scream and cry because this wasnt his fault. He had been so good but they didn't keep their promise. "No! I want to go! You promised me!" his voice got louder with every sentence and he could feel the tears build up. "Go to your room. I'll be up to tell you your punishment in a minute," Jeonghan stayed perfectly calm and composed and dino hated him for it. Though he wouldn't say so.

 

He had stormed back upstairs that day and flung anything he could find onto the floor. Dino calmed himself down eventually. Jeonghan had come upstairs but didn't make him clean it. He told him that he was busy that day and that they could've found another day but dino had misbehaved and needed a punishment. Dino would have been worried but Jeonghan wouldn't hurt him. "You scared Jisoo, you know? And you trashed your room." Dino nodded in understanding. He had been bad and he needed to be good to redeem himself.

 

He hadn't seen the message Jeonghan sent. The little 'don't worry, I haven't told Dino he's coming' At least now he knew why he wasn't allowed to see Jihoon.

 

Dino tried not to think about it too much, or the guilt would be visible. Jihoon was always good at reading people. Especially Dino. So he changed the conversation. "You still have Ku," he pointed out the little bear on Jihoon's lap. Jihoon smiled, looking at the black and red bear. "Of course I do. I wouldn't ever leave it," Dino smiled with him. Ku was Jihoon's most treasured object. He took such good care of him. Ever since he got hold of the stuffed animal, no one was allowed to touch it. Jihoon guarded it better than he guarded Dino sometimes yet Dino didn't mind. He was happy Jihoon found happiness in something.

 

"I think we should head back down now," Dino suggested. Jihoon stared at him, confused. "Near the humans?" he made sure he was hearing right. "Yeah, they'll get annoyed if they think we're avoiding them," Dino lied. Jihoon hummed and got up with help from the kitten. He placed his bear on the bed, where it was safe. They made their way down, Jihoon's confident strides a complete opposite to Dino's shyer steps. 

 

Now it was time to meet the humans.

 

 

 

The humans seemed to like Jihoon, asking him questions and letting Mingyu make him food. He couldn't answer a few of the questions such as 'which center were you at?' but he tried to answer most.

 

After a while, Hoshi had asked to go outside for a while, out the back, to which they allowed. They said yes, if they promised not to get dirty. Jihoon was dragged by Dino who took their shoes with him. Jisoo kept a short distance but nonetheless, put on shoes and made his way out.

 

When they got out, Jihoon sat at the far end of the garden, far away from the dogs, expecting Lee Chan to follow him. However, Lee Chan had stayed near Hoshi. Jihoon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

A sudden thump caught his attention, followed by a scream. There, on the other side, the mutt had Lee Chan pinned down on the floor, laughing at his struggle to get out whilst the other watched with interest, smiling at it too. All in less than a second. Jihoon didn't realise dogs were this dangerous. Jihoon sprung up from where he was sat and ran to the three. Hoshi looked up from above Lee Chan and shouted, "Jisoo, grab him," to which the other mutt complied, grabbing both of Jihoon's arms and holding him back. His chest was against Jihoon's back and his arms linked with Jihoon's like an unbreakable chain.

 

Jihoon struggled to tried and get out but to no avail, dogs were strong. "Hoshi, this is unfair," Lee Chan grunted, trying to release his arms. "Why? Youvr never complained before. You know the rules," Hoshi laughed again, irritating Jihoon. "Let go of me now," Jihoon demanded, to which Jisoo didn't reply, keeping focus on Lee Chan. "Go easy at least," he pleaded, to which Hoshi replied, "Where's the fun in that?"

 

Lee Chan kept trying but nothing worked. He sighed and fell limp under Hoshi. "Fine," Lee Chan sighed, "I give up,"

"That's not how you do it," Hoshi growled. "I'm not doing it,"

"You have to,"

"No,"

"Dino," Hoshi warned, leaning in closer to him, his grip visibly tighter on his wrists. Dino huffed and leaned his head back, further into the grass, showing his neck in an act of defeat. Hoshi leaned in and nuzzled at his neck softly, lowly growling. "Get off now, you're heavy," Dino whined, wriggling again.

 

Hoshi got off of him and dusted himself off. He then helped Dino up, letting Dino grab his arm for support.

 

Jisoo finally let go of Jihoon who had stopped pointlessly struggling and had looked on at the scene in confusion. Lee Chan didn't get hurt. No scars, bruises, tear stains. Nothing to show he was hurt. 

 

"I thought you were getting better," Hoshi laughed, to which Dino smiled back, "you jumped on me. I had no chance,"

"You're just making excuses, I'm going against Jisoo hyung next, an actual challenge," he teased, signalling Jisoo to stand across from him. Jisoo followed and stood opposite from Hoshi. "Three," Dino started, "two," he raised his hand in the air, "one" he paused before his arm shot down between them, stepping back before shouting, "fight,"

 

Jisoo grabbed Hoshi by the waist and got him down to the floor. He tried grabbing his flailing arms, which, after a while, was a successful attempt. Hoshi quickly got out, his arms shot out from the grip as he slid them through. He grabbed Jisoo's wrists, and switched their places, Hoshi now on top.

 

Meanwhile, Dino looked on, completely fascinated by the play fight. "Hoshi's really good at this. Jisoo taught him and now Hoshi wants to teach me. Of course, now it's just a game, no one will get hurt here," Dino explained to Jihoon, keeping his eyes on the game. Jihoon kept looking at dino for any marks of bruises, unable to find any at all.

 

"You should've bit him or scratched him or something," Jihoon scolded, giving up on finding marks. "I told you, no one gets hurt here. Ever," Dino took a quick glance in Jihoon's direction before looking back at the game. He heard Jihoon next to him say, "but they're dogs,"

 

He wanted to respond, 'so what?' but swallowed it down. It didn't need to be said. So he stayed silent and watched the end of the game.

 

Hoshi still had Jisoo down under him, squirming and writhing under him, trying to find a way out. But Hoshi seemed determined to make him lose, growling at every move Jisoo made. Jisoo growled back and snapped his teeth at Hoshi, attempting to intimidate him at least. However, that was hard to do whilst losing the game. Jisoo had to give up eventually, bored of Hoshi's playful taunts.

 

A few hours later, Jihoon sat alone, hissing at either of the dogs if they came near him. Dino continued playing, beating Hoshi once, losing three times to him, beating Jisoo twice and losing three times to him too. Hoshi beat Jisoo four times and Jisoo got Hoshi to surrender once.

 

They were then called in for food. Hoshi and Jisoo shot up from their current fight and raced each other and dino for the 'best seats'. However, as they ran and Jihoon followed, Hoshi and Dino had been stopped and Jihoon had slipped past along with Jisoo and had both sat at the table, Jisoo taking the seat next to Jihoon's. Jihoon couldn't be bothered to move, so tolerated the dog's presence. He instead paid attention it the scolding silently.

 

"What did we say before you went out?" Jeonghan asked Dino, obviously irritated. Dino responded, voice barely audible, "not to get dirty,"

"And what did you do?"

"Got dirty," Hoshi helped out with his head hung so he didnt need to look at Jeonghan. He played with his hands and begun to regret play fighting on grass.

 

"Why did you decide not to listen?"

"We were play fighting and it would've hurt on the stones," Hoshi reasoned. "I'll decide what to do about it later," Jeonghan sighed. "Don't think you're getting out of it either Jisoo. You knew what I said,"

 

Next to Jihoon, Jisoo let out a pained whimper and bowed his head but didn't try to apologise, unlike Dino and Hoshi. He didn't say anything at all and so Jihoon's respect for him went up very very slightly.

 

Everyone had sat down by the time all the dishes and side dishes were placed. Mingyu sat on one side of Jihoon, pointing out what Jihoon may not like because of how spicy it was.

 

"Jisoo you can eat," Sungcheol said, to which the Rottweiler complied, eating what was out in front of him. On Jihoon's other side Mingyu told Hoshi, "Hoshi you need to eat. Don't be mad because you were told off," Hoshi looked up and whispered in Mingyus ear, who replied, "I know, baby. But you need to eat," which encouraged him to eat all his tiny stomach could hold. 

 

After around nine, it was time to leave. Jihoon grabbed his bear, after Wonwoo reminded him he wasn't holding it and they all walked home together. Well, Mingyu carried Jihoon and Wonwoo carried Hoshi on their backs before they could pass out from how tired they were. It was still early and Wonwoo was regretting letting them use up all their energy playing so they could at least walk home.

 

They had taken the hybrids to their own rooms helped them with their pajamas and got them to bed.

 

Mingyu had came down before Wonwoo did. Hoshi was heavier than Jihoon was, harder to move and he barely cooperates when tired, only making Wonwoo's job more difficult.

 

Not to mention, the bath he had to get Hoshi in. Well, was meant to get him in. He had to give up and told Hoshi he needed to get one in the morning. Hoshi nodded but it was obvious he couldn't hear Wonwoo when his eyes became droopier and his knees were about to give in.

 

However, eventually Mingyu and Wonwoo sat together peacefully. Mingyu spoke up, after a while. "So are we gonna do what hyung said?"

"We're gonna have to. If he continues being a brat, we'll have to train him ourselves," Wonwoo sighed, tilting his head on the back of the couch. "Okay. But you do the punishing. He likes me,"

"How is that fair?"

"Well he's gonna want comfort afterwards. He'll come to me no doubt but if I punish him, he'll be alone,"

"Fine," Wonwoo sighed. "Idiot,"

Mingyu laughed and changed the conversation. They spent the rest of the night talking. They could discuss rules tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that anyways. Please leave kudos and comments. I love reading what you have to say.
> 
> -TKG


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules are important, they keep things in line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. It took a long time but I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

_Jihoon was stood alone in a grassy meadow. There was only green for miles. The sun was beaming down bright on Jihoon, so annoyingly bright he had to squint. He sighed and begun walking. He walked for what seemed like ten minutes until he found himself in a forest. There was already a campfire in front of him and two figures warming their hands. They must have came back from hunting because there were a few birds and a rabbit on the floor next to them, twitching still but they could finish them off to eat._

 

_Jihoon came closer and seen their faces through the fast flicker of the flames. They smiled up at him and he could feel a warmth spread from his heart, through to the rest of him. He wanted to say something, perhaps "Dino? Hyung?" but nothing came out. They both chuckled, grabbed an arm each and sat him down between them. He smiled with them, laying on his Hyung's shoulder, content._

 

_However, the two were ripped from his grasp. He shot up and spun around to face the kidnappers. Their faces were covered by black masks. Two carried Dino, whilst one other carried his Hyung. They squirmed, trying to get out of their holds but couldn't. Jihoon couldn't move. He could feel the dirt crawling up his legs and couldn't do anything. His breathing got faster as he tried gaining control of his stiff legs and without moving, somehow, he slipped and fell into a dark hole, only able to see the trees as he fell down further and further into the bottomless pit. And then he woke up._

 

Jihoon sighed, watching the particles of dust floating in the light pouring into the room. How long had he been up? He couldn't tell exactly. He was trying to remember his dream. How it started, finished and what was in between. It had to have been at least fifteen minutes of Jihoon trying to figure out what made him wake up so shocked.

 

He could remember the fire but it didn't hold any importance, right?. He could remember Dino and Hyung and the figures but he couldn't remember it well. He sighed, picking up Ku and heading downstairs so Mingyu could make him something to eat.

 

"Right, any more?" he heard Wonwoo ask. He stepped into the room when everyone's head turned towards him. "You're up early," Mingyu pointed out. Jihoon responded with a drawn out 'yeah'. "Come sit down," Wonwoo ordered, patting the chair next to himself. "No," Jihoon stated simply.

 

Wonwoo gave Mingyu a look as if to say 'I told you so,' so Mingyu tried. "Jihoon please just sit down," he said with those giant eyes that made him look like a kitten. "No," he said again.

 

Hoshi, from where he was washing a few dishes, dried the water and bubbles off of himself and quietly made his way behind Jihoon. He grabbed his arm and dragged him to the seat and forced him to sit down.

 

"You shouldn't have done that Hosh," Wonwoo scolded. "Really? And how long would you have asked him for? The whole point of this is to train him and you can't even get him to sit down to listen," Hoshi laughed bitterly. "Such a brat," he scowled at Jihoon, who stared dead ahead, thinking about what was said.

 

"You're planning to train me, like an animal?" Jihoon asked, glaring at Wonwoo. "You can think that if you want," Wonwoo sighed, "Jihoon you have no respect for anything. You go out in public acting like you do and you'll get a one way ticket to a discipline center until your behaviour is 'fixed'-"

 

"You'd send me to a discipline center?" Jihoon interrupted. "We wouldn't have to go through that trouble," Wonwoo smiled, watching Jihoon's face fall. "Now I've got your attention, let's move onto new rules you'll have to follow from now on.

 

1) No cursing, shouting, insulting or threatening.

2) No attempted or successful acts of violence.

3) You will listen to everything Mingyu and I say and you will obey.

4) You eat here at the table with us from now on. No more eating alone in your room.

5) Always clean up after yourself. If you spill something, wipe it. However, if you break something, don't try to fix it, tell me, Mingyu, Hoshi or whoever is available.

6) Whenever we are outside you must be on your best behaviour.

Outside, you:

 

Do not: speak informally to a human

 

Don't call us by our names. Personally, I hate the term master but you need to use it when adressing either me or Mingyu. 'Sir' or 'madam' is for any other human.

 

Don't speak out of turn. Again, I hate this one but it's an unsaid rule.

 

You can't disobey outside. Don't ever disobey because the consequences are far from desirable. Very far.

 

You must wear your collar outside. Again, horrible consequences for not doing that,

 

They're simple really,"

 

"What happens if I don't obey?" Jihoon asked, looking annoyingly smug. "Punishments. Obviously," Wonwoo looked unamused to Jihoon. God, was he serious? The deadpan expression should've been enough to show Jihoon it wasn't a lie but he couldn't help think this was just some sick joke.

 

He hummed, not hiding that he didn't believe them. "What kind of punishments?" Jihoon asked, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, Ku still in his arms, squashed by the force. He seen people in movies sit like this when making a deal and he hoped he came off as cocky as he felt. Having Ku probably didn't help him get the look across.

 

Wonwoo simply raised an eyebrow at him but answered like he usually would: "depends on how bad the act was. You break something accidentally, you may only need to stay on your room for an hour. If you were to try to hurt someone," he paused, pretending to think. "Cold shower?" he suggested finally.

 

"You cant do that," Jihoon argued. Wonwoo just nodded. Jihoon looked towards Mingyu, who hadn't spoke a word. "He can't do that," Mingyu held more sympathy but have the same answer.

 

"You've seriously never been punished?" Mingyu asked. Before he could answer, he could hear Hoshi mumble, "you'd deserve it,"

"Hoshi," Wonwoo said in a slightly intimidating tone. One that had something dangerous lying underneath it. "Sorry sir," Hoshi began focusing on the dishes properly, not letting Wonwoo get annoyed.

 

"No you can't. You can't- I know you can't." Jihoon looked between the two, their expressions didn't falter. They didn't believe him. "No. You won't do it. It's sick. You're sick bastards. Perverted freaks,"

 

A low growl emitted from Hoshi. How dare he speak so lowly of them after everything they'd done for him. They saved Hoshi and Jihoon from a life of misery and hurt and gives them love and attention but Jihoon can't seem to even say thank you. He doesn't even talk to Wonwoo. Poor Wonwoo just wanted to take care of Jihoon but he can't even do that because Jihoon is such a selfish brat.

 

"Don't you want to know what happens if you do listen?"

 

"Rewards," Jihoon mumbled. Mingyu almost made him repeat it until realising what he said. "Good," Wonwoo praised. Jihoon's ear perked up and he seen it twitch a little bit. Other than that, Jihoon remained static. "Very good, Jihoon. How did you know?"

 

There it was, another pleasant little twitch in his ear. "The good pets always got rewards because they were good," Jihoon looked down at Ku, fiddling with his tiny arms. "Did they?" Jihoon nodded, not taking a glance at anyone. "Did you ever get these rewards too, Jihoon?" Jihoon shrugged. "At the start I did but then I was really bad and they kept banning me from any rewards."

 

"Why didn't you be good again?" Wonwoo asked. "I didn't want to go any more," Jihoon kept looking down at his lap after mumbling this, voice seemingly getting quieter as he continued talking. Wonwoo nodded, not wanting to continue prying despite wanting to know more.

 

"Jihoon, keep your head up," Mingyu whispered near him. Jihoon obeyed but didn't look at either of them, settling on letting his eyes roam around the room again.

 

"If you were to earn a reward, what would you want it to be?"

"What would I want it to be?" Jihoon clarified, a bit confused with Wonwoos question.

Wonwoo nodded, "yeah,"

 

At this point, Jihoon realised what Lee Chan meant. Get what you want, whenever you want. All he had to do was be good. Simple, right?

 

Jihoon thought for a while. What could he possibly ask for. He'd love trips to the forest, just to see how pretty it was, to see all the animals he could make his neighbours and to see if youd be able to see the stars past the trees but he felt as if the humans wouldn't like that. No, they definitely wouldn't like the forest. He'd heard somewhere that humans hated nature. It'd be best to start small.

 

"To go outside?" he tried. Wonwoo nodded again. "It's a bit unreasonable," Jihoon glared at him. It was not unreasonable. It was very reasonable. He wasn't asking for much. "You'll need something more worthwhile than that. Unless you choose where we go," he spoke more to himself than anything.

 

Whilst he was mumbling, Jihoon turned to Mingyu. "I'm hungry,"

Mingyu, being the adorable sweetheart he is, complied quickly.

 

 

 

Jihoon tried to follow the new rules, he really did. Even so, they seemed to be difficult and Jihoon had no one else to blame but Wonwoo for making the stupid things up.

 

The first rule he broke was the first rule he was told. No cursing.

 

Now, you should understand, Jihoon hardly cursed. Despite barely knowing the difference between an 'offensive' and 'not-offensive' word, he rarely did so. He could often tell what not to say, by how hurt the person was when he said it. But I digress.

 

The point is Jihoon doesn't curse. So you could believe Jihoon when he said he didn't mean to shout 'fuck,' when Hoshi came up behind him.

 

Jihoon was cleaning the dishes. It wasn't mandatory but Jihoon knew it'd help him get what he wanted. His second visit to see Dino taught him the ways of getting what he wanted. Chores, apparently, were a really easy way.

 

Anyways, he was in the middle of drying a plate, just like Mingyu showed him, when Hoshi came up behind him and terrified him. As soon as Hoshi heard the curse word, he smiled wide at Jihoon, who didn't understand what was so funny.

 

"Yah, wait until Wonwoo hears that," Hoshi laughed, halfway out of the room already. Jihoon didn't really have time to stop him. By the time he realised, he could hear Hoshi, but not what he was saying. He could hear Wonwoo sigh and he felt his heart best faster. Although he had never faced a punishment, he had heard how horrible they were from the hybrids that had been sent back to the center.

 

He knew whatever it was was going to hurt. Wonwoo seemed to be mean, he would have no mercy. Obviously, the mutt would find any way to get him in trouble, that sadistic twat. He couldn't possibly get through this. So, before Wonwoo could catch him, he ran upstairs.

 

It seemed the safest option, staying in his room and locking the door. Wonwoo couldn't get to him. Jihoon was sure he could last a few days in there. A week if he was lucky.

 

Whilst alone, he could hear the movement of Wonwoo and, presumably, Hoshi. He guessed Mingyu was still out getting the shopping for this week.

 

What felt like ages, but was definitely five minutes (Jihoon counted) had passed and Wonwoo had finally made his way upstairs. "Jihoon?" his voice was gentle. Jihoon couldn't hear any sign of anger, if there was any.

 

But Jihoon stayed still.

 

Wonwoo knocked in the door, the pounding clear to Jihoon's ears. He felt himself shiver. "Jihoon, why are you in there?" his voice stayed pleasantly soft but Jihoon couldn't be tricked that easy. Even so, Wonwoo knew he was here. It would be best not to ignore him.

 

He suddenly remembered the scars and bruises from the other hybrids and how hurt they were if you touched them. If the aftermath of a punishment hurt, Jihoon didn't want to know how much an actual punishment hurt. Wonwoo was going to do that and Jihoon was afraid he was going to face that. He felt his face heat up, his breathing sped up and he felt his tired limbs shake violently.

 

"I'm really sorry. Please, master, dont hurt me," Jihoon's small voice cracked at the end and Wonwoo could feel his heart break. "Jihoon, calm down. It's okay. Take deep breaths," Wonwoo encouraged. Jihoon found himself listening to his comforting voice, following his instructions.  When he said breathe in, he breathed in. When he said breathe out, he followed until his breathing had became normal.

 

"Can I come in?" Wonwoo asked. Jihoon didn't want him in yet. No, he wasn't ready. Instantly his breathing pattern rose again Until he heard Wonwoo again. "It's okay I don't have to. Just... Sit next to the door at least,"

 

Jihoon dropped to the floor and made his way to the door. He could practically hear Wonwoo slide down the door on the other side and he could see a bit of his hand from under the door.

 

"I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to," Jihoon apologised. How was he meant to be rewarded now? Wonwoo chuckled a bit, a low pitch but pretty all the same. "I know, baby. You don't need to worry. It was an accident, you're not in trouble. We can get new plates anyways. Hoshi told me he must have scared you by accident and you dropped it. You shouldn't have ran though. But at least you're not hurt,"

 

There was a short pause before Wonwoo sounded more frantic. "Wait, are you hurt? You didn't cut yourself did you?" Jihoon shook his head before realising he couldn't be seen. "No. I'm okay," Wonwoo sighed, relieved, at least he wasn't hurt.

 

Jihoon decided he was ready to face the human. He quietly got up, grabbed the handle, twisted it, took a breath and opened it.

 

He jumped back when he seen Wonwoo's top half fall onto the floor, startled by the sudden movement of the door he was leaning on. He quickly rolled over and got up, moving to Jihoon to inspect his hands and face, make sure none of his clothes or skin had any cuts. Luckily, Jihoon was okay.

 

"What's that?" Jihoon asked, staring at Wonwoo's hand. Wonwoo looked down too, confused. He gasped when lifting to see it, watching the blood trickle from his hand. He looked around on the floor, luckily he didn't get any on the carpet but by the look of it, he got some on the floor outside of the room.

 

Wonwoo didn't answer, just smiled, "stay here," he instructed as he rushed out of the room to clean it up. Jihoon would've been annoyed. He didn't even answer him but he just couldn't. He wasn't in trouble. He was so happy he was forgiven.

 

Wonwoo came back not too long after, a bandage wrapped sloppily around his hand. Jihoon wasn't convinced it was suddenly fine, especially when he could see the red against his tan skin. Yet, he seemed to think prying further may end badly too for him.

 

"You won't hurt me?" Jihoon wanted to confirm. "I won't hurt you. You might not think so but believe me, you can trust me,"

 

Jihoon didn't believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed that, I know it took a while but still, I hope it was worth it. Please leave kudos and comments, as I have said, they are greatly appreciated.
> 
> -TKG


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon gets a checkup. Obviously it doesn't go as planned. Because where's the fun in that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm back I guess. Hope you haven't missed me too much but I'm back with (hopefully) a longer chapter.

"Jihoooon?" Wonwoo shouted from downstairs. Jihoon's ears perked up at his name and as he went to go stand up, he heard it again. "Jihoooon," just as long, just as annoying. He sighed and opened his bedroom door after grabbing Ku from the bed.

 

"Jiiiiiihooooooooon," Wonwoo whined impatiently, like a child. Jihoon sped up, bouncing down the stairs. "Jih-"

 

"What?!" Jihoon interrupted. His ears couldn't take it. "What do you want?" he shouted, just as loud as Wonwoo was. "Hey! Is that any way to speak?" Wonwoo asked, his voice raised a bit. Jihoon looked down, suddenly quiet. He was still afraid of Wonwoos capability to harm him. "Sorry master," he apologised.

 

"Keep your head up, Ji. I was just joking," Wonwoo sighed. Jihoon nodded and lifted his head back up, facing Wonwoo again. "What did you need?" Jihoon tried again, a slightly more respectful tone taking the ruder ones' place. "I need you to get some shoes on. We're going out. Me, you, Mingyu and Hoshi," Wonwoo smiled.

 

"Oh, no thank you," Jihoon was sold at the first half but hearing the mutt was coming put him off. "Jihoon, this is very important. If you're good today, we can go to the park or somewhere nice, you can choose,"

 

Was this going to be a reward? It sounded like one. His good deeds were paying off finally. The park had trees, Jihoon knew that. He could practice climbing them. If Wonwoo allowed it, obviously. He might. Jihoon couldn't tell.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Jihoon didn't really like the house where he now lived. Of course, there were positives and negatives, Jihoon was sure everything has positives and negatives. But for him, the negatives overruled the positives with no struggling doubt at his house. But that didn't mean he hadn't gotten used to it at least. No, Jihoon had definitely gotten used to the house. Now he had no trouble recognising every corner, crook and cobweb in the house, although it was quite large, larger than his old cage, for sure.

 

He also got a bit more familiar with the rules. He hadn't cursed since the last incident. He taught himself to speak in a respectful tone, earned a few praises here and there. He got more than the dog did, a small but prideful achievement. He hadn't gotten in trouble yet. He couldn't tell why because he'd definitely messed up that one time, yet Wonwoo was willing to let it slip.

 

He made sure especially not to curse. Every so often, he would see Wonwoo hit Mingyu over the head when he slipped up too and Jihoon, knowing Wonwoo had validity to commit an act like that towards himself, wanted to avoid similar treatment.

 

The rules became easier to remember. Ever since Wonwoo requested that he repeats as much as possible back to him each day, Jihoon found them easier to remember and follow. Because of that, it's easier to stay on their good side. Jihoon didn't want to get hurt.

 

Not like the other animals.

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Do you remember the rules?" Wonwoo asked, for the second time. "Yes," Jihoon sighed. Hoshi was sat in the back seats near him, bouncing happily like the seatbelt he was wearing wasn't restraining him at all.

 

"Yes...?" Wonwoo questioned again, causing another sigh. "Yes master," Jihoon scowled. "Don't pull that face Ji. We really need to trust you out here. It's a huge risk. If you get caught misbehaving, you'll be in huge trouble, you know that, right?" Wonwoo sounded concerned and Jihoon knew he had to be good but he didn't know why and it was annoying. "Yes master. Sorry master," he said in practiced tone.

 

"Hoshi, stop bouncing, I can't concentrate," Mingyu scolded from the driver's seat of the car. "Okay," he giggled, finally settling down.

 

Jihoon sighed and look around the vehicle again. He thought back to just less than fifteen minutes ago when he wouldn't get in this thing. It reminded him of the day he was brought to the Kims'. How he struggled to no avail. How hurt he was. How they didn't care. Then again, who should care?

 

Mingyu did. He had to make sure Jihoon was calm, told him he was safe and no one wanted to hurt him. His comforting words wrapped around Jihoon like a blanket and he let himself be led into the car. Now he was on his way to God knows where with the two people he hates most and Mingyu.

 

Then again, he had to admit, Wonwoo had tried to talk to him often. Asked a few questions. He wanted to know what Jihoon did and didn't like. What made him uncomfortable, where he was most comfortable and why. Just general things.

 

Hoshi, however, was still quite hesitant. He'd usually be up in his room, playing the same song on repeat way too loud. There'd be the occasion he'd try to make a conversation but Jihoon would take any chance to burn it. Dogs were worse than humans. They cause their madness. That's what his Hyung said. His hyung was smart and Jihoon always listened to intelligence.

 

"We're here," Wonwoo announced. Jihoon got to see Hoshi's face visibly drop at the sight of the entrance before he turned to look himself. Oh, a vet. How nice.

 

Jihoon had only ever been twice, yet he was too young to remember those times. He can picture a sharp little thing stabbing him but that's it. Just an image. And he didn't even know if that was real enough to go by. He knew hybrids hated this place, but he couldn't judge what he didn't know.

 

So, although he wasn't ecstatic, he wasn't nervous, shaking at the knees, biting his nails, tail between his legs. Unlike what Hoshi seemed to be doing. He looked a right mess. His hair was suddenly sticking up. Maybe from the way he raked his hands through it a few times. Wonwoo had to calm him down a bit. Jihoon only heard a bit but still seen Wonwoo place his hands away from his mouth and place a hand on his thigh after they sat down.

 

Mingyu had gone up to a counter, mentioning his and Hoshi's names. He then sat on the opposite side of Hoshi to Wonwoo, helping a little with the comfort. Jihoon however, became bored and looked around. Some pretty pictures, he couldn't really tell what they said but they looked big and important. They had pictures of smiling hybrids. Some alone, some with owners. Others had pictures of men and women in white coats, smiling at him. It was creepy but Jihoon just looked away from those ones. 

 

"Woah," from his left, Jihoon heard another voice. Unfamiliar, along with its scent. "Why do your eyes do that?" it asked, and Jihoon finally had the decency to spare the creature a glance. 

 

It was a little puppy hybrid. Jihoon wasnt sure of the breed. It didn't seem to be the same as Jisoo. It looked closer to Hoshi's type than Jisoo. He had chubby little cheeks. They looked perfect to pinch between your fingers as they stretched up into a cute little smile. He looked as if he should be chubby but he seemed to have no fat other than his face. He looked tiny, maybe the same height as Jihoon, maybe slightly taller.

 

"What?" Jihoon asked, maybe a bit too rude. "They're different. Its so weird. Why are they weird?" He asked, looking from one eye to the other. "Weird? I'm not weird."

"Yeah? Then why do your eyes have two different colours. That's not normal," Jihoon's throat dried. He knew it wasn't common to have two different colour eyes. He could tell when people have him a lot of attention that a blue eye and an orange eye don't exactly go together. But he'd never been ridiculed for it. It hurt.

 

"Then again, pink hair isn't common either. The combination is a bit strange," the dog pointed out. Jihoon felt his heart sink, is this what everyone seen when they looked at him? Strange? He wasn't strange.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu never pointed it out, nor did Hoshi. As much as he hated them, he had to admit, they were nicer than this thing next to him. He felt his throat squeeze and looked away. "I don't know,"

 

"Oh. I've never seen anything like it. Its really cool," he smiled and Jihoon found himself looking back at the puppy. "Really?" Jihoon asked, suddenly lacking the usual confidence. "Yeah," the dog nodded and he smiled wider when Jihoon let a small smile slip past.

 

The dog held out his hand, waiting for him to shake it, much like Wonwoo did on his first day. This time, Jihoon took it. "My name's Seungkwan but my owner calls me Boo. You can too, only if you want,"

 

Jihoon nodded, deciding Boo was easier to remember. "What's your name?" Boo asked, not letting go yet. "Jihoon,"

 

"Boo? What are you doing?" Boo's face dropped and he froze. He wrenched his hand from Jihoon and turned to the human. Damn, he looked good. Really good. Not too tall but not short. Big brown eyes and pale skin and if looks could kill, Jihoon wouldn't mind dying if it meant he got a glance at this man.

 

"Just talking master, promise," Boo looked away, tried to avoid eye contact. "What have I told you?" he scolded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't speak unless spoken to by a human," Boo sighed, kicking his feet that barely reached the ground. Boo's owner sighed and pet his head. "I'm sorry Boo. I know you don't like it but this isn't America. The rules are different here,"

 

Boo nodded, keeping his head down and his mouth shut. "Come on Boo, lift your head. You can talk to him. Just be careful when I'm not here, right?" Boo lifted his head, smiled at his owner and thanked him. He then turned back to Jihoon, who had been listening closely. Just as he was about to speak, Jihoon interrupted him.

 

"What's America?" he asked, to which Boo smiled at, again. "America is a different place. It's very nice, really warm and my master is from there, so it's the best place in the world. We came back from there a week ago..."

 

The conversation went on for ages. Boo was going on about how nice his master was and how smart and talented he was- he could speak another language completely. His name was Vernon when he was in America and Hansol in Korea. He was really cool and Boo admired him so much. He asked what was in Jihoon's hand and Jihoon showed him Ku, his little bear. Boo thought it was cool, causing another smile on Jihoon's side. 

 

"Lee Jihoon?" someone called out from the back of the room. Jihoon stood up when he heard it but had no idea what to do. He was then told to follow him, Mingyu trailed close behind whilst Hoshi and Wonwoo stayed sat down.

 

The room he sat in was just white with a few odd colours dotted about everywhere. It looked really clean and kept tidy. Even the man he followed in was dressed in white, except his jeans. Jihoon wasnt paticularly sure what was happening, despite the man telling him the whole process before and during yet he found himself needing to trust this man. Mingyu told him that it'd be okay, just listen. It wasn't too bad when he did. It wasn't taken for granted, the man was kind and patient when Jihoon disagreed.

 

He also struck a conversation with Mingyu. "You need a pet of your own Namjoon,"

The man laughed. "No thanks, I don't want to be the cause of it's pain,"

"What do you mean?"

"You know they're used purely for sex, no thanks. If I didn't fuck it every other day, I'd be offending the law, you should know,"

Jihoon looked up with knitted brows. Honestly, he forgot that's why humans bought him. For the second time that day, he felt his heart sink.

 

He was upset and annoyed and didn't realise that he got up and left the room until he was sat next to Boo, he couldn't see Wonwoo and Hoshi, luckily. "Hey Jihoon, what's wrong?" he whispered. Jihoon kept his head up, promising himself he wouldn't cry.

"Does your owner make you," he paused for a second, "Does he make you have sex with him?" Boo looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah- well, he doesn't make me, I get a choice too but yeah I guess, why?" Jihoon sighed. "Is that really all hybrids are good for?"

 

Boo took a second before answering, unable to understand what was wrong here. Well he tried, but Mingyu had made his way back to the reception. He looked annoyed.

 

He moved Jihoon to a seat away from Boo but Jihoon didn't protest, he didn't say a word. "What the fuck were you thinking, storming out of a room like that? In a public area?"

 

Jihoon ignored him, thinking back to the conversation in there. "Jihoon answer me," he ordered. Jihoon felt small compared to him, insignificant. Like he was meant to feel around humans. "I don't want to be used for sex," he mumbled, yet Mingyu heard him, loud and clear. His voice became soft.

 

"Jihoon, you know we wouldn't use you for that, especially if you didn't want it. We're not going to. Namjoon was just making a point. He was being stupid, he didnt mean it. We would never do something you didn't like unless it was absolutely necessary, which in that case, isn't. You don't have to worry. You can trust us."

 

Jihoon didn't believe him.

 

\--------------------------

They didn't go to the park. Jihoon didn't want to go anywhere, not with humans. The dog didn't seem so bad now. Jihoon laughed bitterly, ignoring the few tears.

 

Jihoon requested to go home, he didn't want or need to be rewarded. He didn't want their sympathy or their company. He wanted to be alone. In his little forest. Where he could look through the painted trees and touch the carpet of green. Where he could pretend the fake clouds had different shapes and make a story of why they were there.

 

They were confused at first. Well, Wonwoo was. Mingyu looked down at his lap, more silent than ever.

 

But Jihoon didn't understand. He didn't understand the hours they spent looking for him- the perfect addition. He didn't understand the delight when they got him or how much they'd love him, if he just trusted them. He didn't know why he was there. If they told him, would he understand?

 

Hoshi knew. Hoshi knew how much happier the house seemed when they finally got the email- your new pet arrives in 48 hours. He knew how much they loved him. And how much it broke Hoshi, knowing the kitten hated him.

 

So it annoyed Hoshi, knowing Jihoon was fine with dogs. That he had something only against him and Jisoo. Admittedly, he shouldn't have attacked Jihoon on his first day but he had his reasons. He tried making up but Jihoon ignored him, shot him down. It was so annoying. Hoshi had always thought he had something against dogs. But no, just him and Jisoo. Hoshi may've deserved it but Jisoo certainly didn't need it, he done nothing wrong.

 

So Hoshi stormed into his room, about to demand to know why. To hopefully talk it out and make Jihoon happy he was here.

 

But everything was forgotten when he stepped into the room.

 

"Jihoon, why are you crying?" was all that came to mind. Jihoon was curled into a ball in the corner of his room, underneath the biggest tree, sobbing onto his knees, arms wrapped around himself. One of them was clutching onto Ku tightly. 

 

Jihoon didn't answer, he only made the ball tighter. Hoshi rushed towards him and sat in from of him. He gently placed his hand on Jihoon's arm. Jihoon suddenly moved. He held Ku productively towards his chest and his head shot up.

 

"Why are you crying?" he tried again. "'m not," Jihoon hiccuped, wiping his face on his sleeve. "Right," Hoshi said, watching closely. "What's wrong?"

 

Jihoon looked directly at him, something that didn't happen often. "I don't want to be here. I never did," he whispered. "It's not a bad house. Mingyu and Wonwoo are really nice. Maybe you just-"

 

"No, on this earth. I've never wanted to be alive. Why do I have to be an animal?" Hoshi went quiet for a while before speaking again. "What's so bad about being a hybrid?"

 

"Our sole purpose is to please humans. If we don't, we're sent away to learn how to. If that fails, we get killed. Yeah, it's simple enough but don't they ask for too much?" Jihoon's head fell back his knees. "Too much?"

 

"What's the worst punishment you've ever had?" he asked. Luckily Hoshi could decipher the mumbling, Jihoon didn't want to ask multiple times. "My worst punishment?" Hoshi leaned back a bit, thinking back. "Probably when they blindfolded me, tied me down and kept me on edge for a few hours. That was pretty bad. But afterwards, when it was over, they fucked me and let me come. That was good,"

 

Jihoon was honestly too surprised by that to notice the little curse in there. "Will I have to do that?" he asked, his pleasing eyes staring up at Hoshi. "If you're extremely uncomfortable with being hit or tied down or whatever, they won't do it,"

"What if I don't want to have sex with them?" He asked quickly. Hoshi stopped for a minute, eyebrows furrowed. "I've never heard of a hybrid that doesn't want that but I'm sure they'll understand and move away from things like that,"

 

"Will they?"

"They won't do anything to you that you don't like. Well, except punishment, you're not meant to like punishment. But they won't do anything you cant handle," Jihoon felt more comfortable talking to someone in the same position as him. For a moment, Jihoon forgot he was a dog.

 

"Why do you like the humans?"

Again, Hoshi paused, unsure of the meaning of that particular question. "Why do I like them?" he asked. "Yeah,"

"Well, they take care of me. They give me food and a nice bed. They're kind and they take care of me. They helped me when I needed it- and they're really lucky,"

"But they're humans,"

"So what?" he asked. By this point, Jihoon lifted his head, looking at Hoshi like he was an idiot. "Humans are mean, manipulative and only do anything to make their life better. They're selfish and they don't want animals for anything other than sex,"

 

Hoshi sighed, obviously Jihoon hadn't had good experience with humans. "That's a stereotype between unowned hybrids. A really bad one at that,"

"A what?"

"Doesn't matter really. You can't tell me Wonwoo and Mingyu are bad people just because you don't like some other human," he reasoned.

 

"But they are. All humans are. Just like dogs," he said. That was an accident, but he didn't have the energy to take it back, so he left it. "Just like dogs? Like Boo?" this got a small reaction from Jihoon. He looked as if he slightly regretted it. "Not Boo. Boo is nice," he stated. "Then what's wrong with other dogs, why does Boo get a chance and no one else?"

 

Jihoon kept quiet. He suddenly didn't want to speak to the dog. He didn't know how to answer, so he said: "Boo is different. He's like a cat," it didn't make sense but Jihoon knew what he meant. Hoshi kept looking at him, still confused, so Jihoon buried his head back into his knees.

 

"But-" he gave up on that sentence within the first second of trying to say it. He took a small breath before starting again. "Why do you push me away?" Hoshi asked, his voice almost cracking. His face displayed nothing but sadness and Jihoon felt a little bit guilty. "You're a dog,"

 

"So? I'm not the same as other dogs. I haven't even been raised the same way,"

"It doesn't matter. You're a dog,"

 

Hoshi paused for a while longer. He then spoke again, calmly. "Jihoon, you can't expect to know someone if you haven't met them properly. It's like a book. You can't start in the middle and expect to know the whole story. You need to know the beginning, meet the characters fully. Every word means something, if you don't read all of it, you don't know. Everyone has a story, but if you can't be bothered reading it, don't judge them,"

 

Jihoon nodded. "But I can't read,"

"Then get someone to read it for you," Hoshi got closer slowly, placing his hand on Jihoon's arm that still held onto himself, protective. However, from the contact, he slightly loosened his grip.

 

Jihoon shifted, so that he sat cross legged, Ku placed on top of them and his hands resting on Ku. Hoshi moved back slightly to give him room. He tilted his head slightly and asked: "Will you tell me yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Jigoon getting emotional again. And the first proper interaction between hoshi and jihoon. Anyways, please leave kudos and comments. Thank you for reading.
> 
> -TKG


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much really. Jihoon spends the rest of the day at Jeonghan and Sungcheol's residence. Just an enjoyable day of learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. For future reference, it there is '---------' shown, it will now be an indication of a change in point of view. There may be times I still miss it out, I apologise if I do.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a bit strange, I know. But although it seems useless, it is actually important. So please, read on!

"Mine?" Hoshi asked, not expecting an answer. He debated for a while. He could tell Jihoon but he didn't know if he wanted to. He didn't come from a perfect background, he didn't get the privilege of being raised in an adoption center. It often took a while for him to tell someone and he didn't trust Jihoon completely yet, he hadn't shown any interest towards the puppy before that day and suddenly he wanted to know about him.

"Maybe some other time, Jihoon. I'm not ready to tell you," Jihoon raised an eyebrow, but prodded no further. "Do you want to hear mine?" he asked quietly. Yes, Hoshi would have loved to hear about why Jihoon is as he is. "That's a bit unfair. How about you tell me yours after I tell you mine?"

Jihoon nodded in understanding, choosing to look at Ku and mess with his tiny arms instead of thinking of a new conversation. Instead, Hoshi tried.

"Your room looks cool, doesnt it?" Jihoon nodded, agreeing with the puppy. "You know, we were meant to just do it blue," Hoshi started, "but Wonwoo insisted we go all out," they finished together, making Hoshi laugh a little. Hoshi's smile was contagious, Jihoon noticed, only to justify why he smiled with him. "I'm guessing Mingyu told you that,"

"So you like it?" Hoshi asked. "Yeah I do," Jihoon nodded, looking around the room too. "Thanks. This took a long time to make. I'm glad you like it,"

"Have you ever wanted to leave and live in the woods?" Jihoon asked. "No," Hoshi may've answered a bit too quick there but it was true, he never wanted to leave. "You like it here that much? Wouldn't you rather be free?"

"I'm free here. We get what other hybrids dream of having,"  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
"We get a home to come to. We get owners that only want to take care of us. We get the love hybrids can only want. Maybe you're right, maybe the humans they have are bad but our humans are the best. They love us,"

Hoshi smiled, looking around at the room again slowly. Jihoon pondered a little too long on Hoshi's choice of words. Our humans. Jihoon knew they had no ownership of the humans, it was the opposite really. They were owned, it wasn't mutual.

"It's still quite early, you know. Maybe we could go see Dino and Jisoo today," Hoshi suggested. Jihoon nodded, "you go ask," he whispered, nudging the dog's shoulder. Hoshi fell back a bit. Hoshi laughed again, standing up and heading out of the door.

He left the room and noticed the rest of the house was silent. Wait, there was the sound of paper. Hoshi made his way down, the unnaturally quiet house making him nervous.

He got to the kitchen, where they would usually sit. Both were there. Wonwoo was holding a book in his hands. Wonwoo hadn't read for a while, Hoshi had noticed then. Usually Wonwoo would read often; maybe the excitement of getting Jihoon caused him to stop for a while.

Anyways, Wonwoo barely noticed Hoshi. He done that sometimes; getting lost between the pages of a fantasy world until the real world went on without him noticing. Hoshi never really understood it. He prefered to see how someone else seen it, through a movie, someone else's interpretation.

Mingyu was first to notice Hoshi. He was sat at the table, silent, lost in his own thoughts rather than a book. "Hi Hosh. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if I could see Jisoo and Dino again. I haven't seen them in ages. And I think Jihoon wants to see Dino too,"

"Yeah. Mingyu go tell Jihoon to get his shoes on then,"

Mingyu stopped for a second. "Me?" Wonwoo nodded and Hoshi awkwardly spoke up. "I can just tell him-"

"It's okay Hoshi," Wonwoo gently interrupted with no intention of being rude. "You need to put on some shoes too. Mingyu can do it," he gave Mingyu a look, as if to tell him, 'go talk to him'. Hoshi felt bad for Mingyu and Jihoon, knowing it'll be tense.

But he put on his shoes like Wonwoo asked. "So you talked to Ji?" Wonwoo asked. "Yeah, he seemed happy to talk to me. It was a really nice change. I hope he keeps talking to me," Hoshi fastened his Velcro and stood up. "He's really cute and small but I dont understand him ver-"

Hoshi stopped here, his ear twitching. He could hear faint talking from above, something Wonwoo probably couldn't pick up. It was Jihoon. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran out like that. It was in a public area. I could've-"

"Hosh?" Wonwoo interrupted again. "Sorry, I heard something,"  
"You shouldn't eavesdrop, people don't like it," Wonwoo was right, Hoshi was being nosy and that wasn't good. Hoshi nodded, showing he listened but didn't say more on the topic. "What do you think of Jihoon?"

"I like him. He just needs to get used to this place. I'm sure he'll like it eventually. I'm just scared they'll take him if he messes up. But we'll take care of him," Wonwoo smiled, that precious smile Hoshi loved. But Hoshi was only hoping Jihoon would be happy to be who he is for now.

"Yeah," Hoshi agreed quietly.

Mingyu and Jihoon came down the stairs, seemingly okay for now. Jihoon was holding onto Ku's hand. Jihoon smiled at Hoshi, looking thankful for his words. Hoshi was happy, he done something right.

 

"Come on, come on, come on, Jihoon. Be faster," Hoshi shouted, too far in front of Jihoon for him to try to catch up. "I hate to tell you, but I have tiny legs unlike your lanky ass legs," Wonwoo warned him of his language but hadn't done much else, they were outside, hurrying to get to Jeonghan and Sungcheol's house. They weren't even that lanky, Hoshi knew Jihoon just wanted an excuse. 

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Hoshi encouraged. "Noooooooooooooo," Jihoon whined, holding ku close to him, careful not to drop the bear. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss," Hoshi whines louder. "Calm down, both of you," mingyu chuckled, looking much happier than earlier. "You better calm down," Wonwoo hissed, slightly more serious.

Hoshi calmed down slightly, seeing Wonwoo as more of a threat (not that Hoshi was actually scared of Wonwoo) than Mingyu.

Theyd arrived at the house with Hoshi being excited and jumpy and Jihoon being worn out from the brisk walk he had (Hoshi couldn't really call it a run, or a jog for that matter).

Jisoo answered the door again. "Hi Jisoo," Hoshi greeted, giving him a hug and letting him pick up his scent again and returning the favor.

Jihoon let him sniff his hand but didn't get too close. Jisoo was really tall, especially compared to Jihoon. He wasnt as big as Mingyu and Wonwoo but Mingyu and Wonwoo don't have sharp teeth and nails. He still managed a "Hi," to which Jisoo politely nodded and waved before greeting Wonwoo and Mingyu with a bow.

"Hi Jisoo. Wheres Sungcheol?" Mingyu asked, to which Jisoo responded by pointing at a nearby door and Mingyu thanked him and stroked near his ears as he passed. Jisoo seemed happy when he done it. Hoshi seen how Jihoon looked for a little too long, head tilted ever so slightly. He looked confused, but kept quiet, as if trying to figure it out himself.

Hoshi wrapped his hand around jihoons arm and led him into the living room where, Jeonghan, Sungcheol, Jisoo and Dino were all on the sofa, watching the screen.

Mingyu and Wonwoo were already sat on another chair together. Hoshi continued leading Jihoon in front of Mingyu and Wonwoo on the floor.  
"What are we all doing in here?" Wonwoo asked, to which Sungcheol gave the very brief reply, "Movie night,"  
"It's like 2:15,"  
"Never too early for movie night," Jeonghan piped up.  
"Debatable," Wonwoo mumbled.  
"Yeah, but no one asked you," Jeonghan pointed out, obviously as a joke. "I'll keep giving it anyways," Wonwoo argued.

"Alright, Wonwoo's deciding to ruin quality family time, we'll continue this later," Jeonghan shouted, pausing the movie and standing to go into the kitchen. Wonwoo stood up after him and followed close behind. Mingyu and Sungcheol followed afterwards.

The four hybrids were left in the room. Jihoon went to talk to Dino and Jisoo came to Hoshi. Immediately, Jisoo held up a note, "Hi Hoshi," it said. "Hi Jisoo,"

Jisoo began writing another note in his book. "Has he spoken to you yet?" Hoshi was happy to tell him something different to before. "Yeah, he did," Hoshi suddenly started whispering, "He's really cute. You were right though, he doesn't like dogs,"

Jisoo wrote another note, to which Hoshi replied, "I don't know why,"

\--------------------------------

Meanwhile, the subject of their conversation was talking to Dino. They weren't discussing much at first, but Jihoon had suddenly remembered Boo and wanted the topic to be him. However, something caught his attention instead. He saw the little symbols Jisoo was writing on the paper he held.

He quickly crawled over to the two, ku being dragged along with, and peered over Hoshi's shoulder. "What's that mean?" he asked. "What?" Hoshi asked. "What is it?" Jihoon pointed at the symbols and traced over them. "Those are words, Jihoon," Dino pointed out. Jihoon stared at them. "I know what they are. What do they mean?"

He had seen symbols like that. Like in dramas, there was a lot of it everywhere. Jihoon knew they meant something but he never knew what. "You know what they mean?" Jihoon looked at Hoshi, obviously not seeing how close they were. Very, very close. Hoshi nodded. "What does that one mean?" Jihoon pointed at the sheet. "I need to leave soon by the way," Hoshi read aloud.

Jihoon gasped, amazed at something so simple. "That's so cool. Why are you putting it on paper? Why doesn't he say it?" Jihoon asked, looking again at Hoshi too close. "He doesn't want to," Dino quickly interrupted Hoshi before he got a chance to speak.

"Why not?"  
"He doesn't like it,"  
Jihoon furrowed his brows. He didn't really understand how someone can dislike talking. "Speaking of, hyung, isn't it time Jeonghan takes you to your thing?" Dino asked, as if he was instead telling him. Jisoo nodded, standing up.

He left the room while Jihoon was still confused. It just didn't make sense.

"Lee Chan?" Jihoon asked, said kitten hummed, showing he was listening. "Why do they call you Dino?"  
Dino seemed slightly taken aback, obviously the question was unexpected. "Because that's the name I chose,"  
"But you already had a name. A perfectly okay name too,"

Before dino could continue, jeonghan entered with a quick, "I need to take Jisoo now, I'll be back soon, be good for Sungcheol. Love you" and gave dino a peck on the cheek. "Bye master, love you too," he'd replied,  just as quick. Jeonghan closed the door behind himself when he left, smiling.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I like the name,"

"But, okay, why did you need to?" Jihoon asked, somehow unfazed by the scene that just happened, like he never seen it.

"Most hybrids change their name when they get an owner. It's like a new name for a new beginning. Dino is the first word Jisoo taught me, so I chose that as my beginning." Dino explained. Jihoon nodded along. "What about Hoshi? Isn't that your real name?"

Hoshi shook his head. "What do you mean, 'no'? What is your real name?"  
"I'd prefer not to say. It shouldn't matter anyways, if no one is going to use it,"

"Okay, Jisoo is definitely a name though." Jihoon stated, hoping he was right.  
"I mean, yes and no," Dino said. "That wasnt his birth name, but it is a name that was given to him when he came here,"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Jihoon asked. "It's like tradition, it just happens usually," Hoshi explained. "Quite often it happens without you realising for a long time,"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," Dino agreed. Jihoon didn't say much after it but he thought to himself that if it wasn't a big deal, other hybrids wouldn't do it.

 

Jihoon decided he had enough of talking, and wanted to go to the kitchen instead, where the humans were.

"I'm just saying, Mingyu probably couldn't convince me to kill Jeonghan but if he did, you wouldn't be allowed to be mad at me," Wonwoo argued.

"Oh yeah, at my husband's funeral, I'll make sure not to be even slightly annoyed at his murderer," Sungcheol's sarcastic response caused Mingyu to smile a little bit.

"Technically it wouldn't be my fault- oh, hi Ji," Wonwoo smiled, beckoning the kitten over. He lifted the kitten onto his lap, despite him squirming. 

"If you can blame me for killing Jeonghan even though Mingyu convinced me, then Macbeth isn't a good person even if his wife convinced him to kill the king,"

"How did we get onto this topic?" Sungcheol asked. "That doesn't matter. Just admit the plot of Macbeth is stupid,"

"Fine, whatever. Macbeth is stupid," Sungcheol sighed.

"Told you he can't lose. Even something like rock, paper, scissors. Watch," Mingyu promised.

Wonwoo and Mingyu both held our their hands. "Rock, paper, scissors,"

Mingyu groaned as he held out paper, whilst Wonwoo held out scissors.

"Rock-" Mingyu started. "Wait! Mingyu, I love you," Wonwoo interrupted.

"I love you too babe but this isn't about love, it's about winning," Mingyu said, focusing on his hand still.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Mingyu sighed again, holding out scissors while Wonwoo had rock. "I bet it's your psychological trick thingys,"

"Whatever, you're such a sore loser," Wonwoo said.  
"You would be too if you kept losing," Mingyu whined. 

Jihoon only sat silently, still squirming. He gave up when Wonwoo wouldn't let go.

A sudden ring from mingyus phone caused him to jump slightly, the noise unexpected. "Who is it?" Wonwoo asked. "Its mother. I wonder what she wants," Mingyu walked out of the room to answer the phone.

Jihoon didn't know Mingyu had a mother. It seemed obvious, Every human had one. "Where's your mother?" Jihoon asked Wonwoo. Honestly, he didn't even know why he said it, it sort of just happened. Jihoon noticed how Sungcheol looked down at his drink instead. 

"Mine? I dont have one," Wonwoo chuckled. "Why not?" Jihoon asked. "She had to leave for a long time," Wonwoo explained. "What about your father?"

"You're asking a lot of questions. I don't have a father either."  
"So you're like me?" he asked, looking almost hopefully at Wonwoo. "Yeah, I am."

At this moment, Mingyu came back in the room. "Guess who's coming to visit," he smiled. "Really? I havent seen her in a while. Is your father coming too?"

"He can't, they dont have any more medication apart from his emergency pack until two weeks and he's busy then," Mingyu explained.

"How often is it he's around animals?"  
"Youd be amazed." Mingyu sighed.  
"When is she visiting?" Sungcheol asked.  
"Next week,"

"Can I see her?" Jihoon asked. Wonwoo chuckled again. "Of course you can. She'll want to meet our Ji anyways,"

Jihoon smiled. Since when did he start calling him Ji? Jihoon sort of liked it. Just a little bit. Would he say it aloud? Don't be ridiculous.

 

Later on, around the time they usually ate, Jeonghan, who had came back a few hours prior, asked them to stay for something to eat. Wonwoo had no hesitation in saying yes.

So, they were gathered around the table, eating together. Jihoon noticed how Hoshi and Jisoo didn't eat straight away, Hoshi had tugged on his collar's tag while Jisoo had his hands on his lap until Sungcheol said, "you can eat,"

"How did it go with Jisoo?" Mingyu asked, poking at his rice. "I think it went okay," Jeonghan answered. "Any progress?" Wonwoo asked, but not to Jeonghan. Jisoo was who he looked at instead. The Rottweiler shrugged, and went to pick something to put on his rice. "Not that one, Shu, that has meat,"

An hour or two after eating, they went back home. Jihoon wasn't as tired as his first visit there but he would appreciate some sleep. So, once again, he got carried by Mingyu. He wrapped his tail around Mingyu's arm and nuzzled close to his chest.

Whilst Hoshi was tired too, he was able to walk alongside Wonwoo but needed to hold onto his hand for balance.

\--------------------------------

When they got in, Hoshi went straight upstairs, claiming he needed Wonwoo to help him get to bed.

Jihoon, however, was being stubborn. He tightened his tail around Mingyu's arm and said he wasn't tired, despite the yawn that came out of him. "You're going to bed. You haven't even napped today. You're exhausted, look at you,"

Jihoon sighed. "Oh alright then. I'll go to bed,"   
"Good boy," Mingyu praised, seeing Jihoon's sleepy smile and his left ear twitch. He looked content like this, eyes closed, slight smile, curled up in Mingyu's arms and tail loosening as he fell further into slumber.

Was he finally happy here? Mingyu didnt know. Then again, neither did Jihoon really. His walls were slowly crumbling but his pride held it up, getting in the way of his own happiness.

They walked past Hoshi's room on the way. The door was slightly open. Mingyu seen as Wonwoo kissed Hoshi on his forehead and he knew that even in his sleepy state, Jihoon seen it too. His slightly tighter grip with his tail told him so.

Jihoon was exteremely compliant when Mingyu helped him get ready to sleep. He didn't stuggle when Mingyu told him he needed to sleep.

Mingyu left the room and went to the living room, seeing Wonwoo already there. "You're done?" he asked. Mingyu nodded, finding a place next to him to sit.

"You're working tomorrow aren't you?"  
"Yup," Mingyu agreed. "I have to be in by 8:30am."  
"Well we should go to bed too then, right?"  
"It's only early,"  
"Didn't ask. Come on, you'll be thankful by tomorrow if you go to bed now,"  
"Whatever you say," Mingyu said, letting Wonwoo hold his hand and lead him to their shared room.

Just like that, the Kim household was quiet, it's occupants in their slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter written. As you can tell, I decided not to do hoshis backstory yet. I feel like the character hasn't been a part of the story enough yet. So, in future, I hope you look forward to his backstory.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoyed this   
> chapter, I stayed up too late making it. Please leave kudos and comments. Thank you for reading.
> 
> -TKG


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day at the house of Kim's. But then a guest shows up uninvited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm back. This chapter came quick because I've had this chapter's idea in my head for a long time and now it's finally out. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

_Jihoon was back in the meadow. He looked around at the plain field, just like before. He didn't want to walk because he knew what was in store. And yet, that fact was comforting. He knew what was in store. He was prepared this time._

 

_So he kept walking, even when the forest towered over him again_ _. He couldn't really stop himself, he just let it happen_ _._

 

_It was a strange experience_ _. He knew it was a dream and yet, everything just seemed real again_ _. He knew what to believe but it was too realistic for him to not believe it was there_ _. Sometimes he thought it was real and other times he felt himself on the verge of waking up, aware of the fact that he was asleep._

 

_There they were again, hyung and Dino_ _. They both warmed their hands against the flames that still danced joyfully_ _. The little animals still twitched, waiting helplessly to be finished off mercifully. Dino and hyung both smiled and grabbed Jihoon by the arm, setting him between them_ _. Jihoon managed to keep his head hung low_ _. His heart began to race faster, waiting for the moment they'd strike, just like before_ _. Three...two...one._

 

_The screaming that came next told him it had happened, Jihoon jumped forwards and shut his eyes_ _. Why couldn't he just wake up already? He opened them to reveal a place not much lighter than behind his eyelids_ _. Apparently the fire went out and when he stood upright again, he was completely stiff_ _._

 

_Then, unlike before, he seen the stars as he fell down an endless pit_ _. Yet this time felt different for other reasons_ _._ _It felt as if he heard a familiar voice call out his name_ _. And then he felt a tight grip on his body._

 

_But then as he opened his eyes, he woke up, completely aware he had been dreaming._

  
  


Why couldn't he just stay asleep? There was definitely more to that dream, why didn't it finish? Jihoon didn't know, instead, he stared at the stars on his ceiling, much like those in his dream. But he concluded nothing.

 

He instead, lifted himself off of his bed, went to the bathroom to wake himself up with some trusty cold water to the face. He needed a shower. Five minutes would do. So he grabbed clothes to wear today and a towel before going to shower and get changed.

 

Then, he proceeded to go to the kitchen, where Hoshi sat talking to Wonwoo about some movie or book.

 

"Oh. How is our Ji this fine afternoon?" Wonwoo asked upon noticing his entrance. "I'm okay," he mumbled, taking the seat opposite Hoshi. "Where's master?"

 

"He's at work. So you get to spend the day with me," he smiled. Jihoon hummed, looking up at Wonwoo.

 

Jihoon never really paid attention to Wonwoo before. He didn't really care much. But now, he just kept staring as Wonwoo was reading a book.

 

His hair was dark, very different to Jihoon's. His eyes were different too, both the same shade of brown, unlike Jihoon's. When he smiled, his teeth were perfectly straight and white. His lips were a nice shade of pink and his skin was nice and dark.

 

"You're staring," Wonwoo pointed out. "I am," Jihoon confirmed, causing Wonwoo to laugh, a smooth, deep and comforting sound. "Why? Am I that good-looking?"

 

"Yes," Jihoon, once again, confirmed. "Wow, you're really bold today,"

 

Jihoon looked at the cover of the book, noticing the words printed on it. "Won- sorry, master. What does that say?" he asked, to which Wonwoo read it out to him. "You can read too?" Jihoon asked, expecting the obvious answer (which he obviously got).

 

He stood to look from behind Wonwoo to inside the book. "What does that say?" he asked, pointing at a sentence, which Wonwoo then read out. "And this?" Again, Wonwoo read it with ease.

 

"How can you do that?" he asked. "By looking,"

 

"Can you teach me how to do it?"

 

"Yeah. Sure, it shouldn't take long. Hoshi can you get me some paper and pens please?" Hoshi just nodded, and went to find some.

 

He came back in less than a minute to see that Jihoon had pulled up a chair next to Wonwoo's, staring intently at his book, trying to decipher it.

 

"Thank you Hoshi," Wonwoo smiled, taking the pen and paper from his hands.

 

It was strange, learning a lot at once. Usually, Jihoon would figure things out alone but this time he had guidance; he didn't need to be scared of messing up a little.

 

Wonwoo wrote down a bunch of symbols. They looked simple enough. '이, 어, 아, 오, 우, 으,' were the first few. Wonwoo went over each one, pointing at one, teaching the sound and having Jihoon recite it before he praised him.

 

However, once they got through learning the rest of the vowels, Wonwoo's phone rang, some bigbang song playing loud. He took a glance at the caller ID before stating,

 

"I really need to take this, sorry,"

 

Wonwoo stood up, leaving their little makeshift lesson. From the next room, Jihoon heard Wonwoo's panicked voice. "Shit, shit. God, really? How? Don't fucking blame me, I wasn't in yesterday. Alright, alright. I'll set off in a second. Oh my God, you really fucked up,"

 

Wonwoo had ran back to the kitchen. "I'm really sorry but I really need to go to work. One of the hybrids escaped again. How do you mess up this bad?" He rushed around for his keys and wallet. Looking on the counter, then the table. There it was.

 

God, Jihoon had never seen Wonwoo look so panicked before.

 

As soon as he had hold of whatever he needed, he quickly gave Hoshi a peck on the cheek and then gave Jihoon one on his forehead, not exactly realising what he did in his haste. "Hoshi you know what to do if someone knocks, make sure our Ji does too,"

 

"Bye master, love you,"

 

"Love you too. Won't be long,"

 

With that, he was gone. For now.

 

"So what do you want to do?" Hoshi asked. Jihoon shrugged, feeling the place Wonwoo's lips touched. "You wanna learn more letters?" Hoshi suggested. "Maybe later," Jihoon shrugged again, still a bit distracted. "Fair enough, let's go watch some tv." Hoshi said, dragging Jihoon along with him. "Wait, let me grab Ku first,"

 

A few minutes later, Jihoon came down the stairs, to the living room, Ku held tight in his hands. He seen the Tv already playing a cartoon and Hoshi wrapped in an old blue blanket. It still looked soft and fluffy but at the corner, it had a rather noticable hole in it.

 

Jihoon took a seat next to the blue burrito, setting Ku on his lap. He could still feel where Wonwoo kissed his forehead as if it were tingling.

 

"What do we do if someone is at the door?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Master said you know what to do if someone is at the door,"

 

"Oh, right. Yeah. Well, just answer it and say 'I'm sorry but my master isn't in at the moment. I can pass on a message if you would like'. Basically just don't let them in. Be firm but polite."

 

Hoshi looked back towards the screen again. "What if they try to get in anyways?" Jihoon asked, not entirely interested in the show, unlike Hoshi, who seemed completely immersed in it.

 

"We would need to call Wonwoo or Mingyu and have them talk to them over the phone. They'll answer but it's better if we ask Wonwoo. Mingyus job requires his phone always being off. A bit inconvenient but it's not something that can be helped. It shouldn't matter really. No one usually visits unless it's Jeonghan and Sungcheol. Theyre the only ones allowed in when Wonwoo and Mingyu are out," Hoshi explained. Jihoon realised how much Hoshi spoke like a human. His words weren't big but they weren't exactly simple. Jihoon guessed it was the influence of only being near Mingyu and Wonwoo for a long time.

 

Since Jihoon didn't have any more questions, he settled down to watch the cartoon instead.

 

The cartoon was, admittedly, better than Jihoon would've thought. It was an adorable show about three bears that tried to live among humans. They kept getting into trouble but always got through it together. It was very cute. Jihoon liked ice bear best.

 

"It's been an hour, why is he not back?" Hoshi sighed, tugging on his collar's tag again. Jihoon took the initiative to calm him. "I'm sure he won't be long. The animal might've been hidden well. He'll be back soon."

 

Okay, Jihoon didn't know what he was saying but at least Hoshi looked calmer. "Yeah, of course he'll be back. He wouldn't just leave,"

 

They both jumped as a sudden knock sounded on the front door. "You want me to get that?" Jihoon asked, practically halfway off his seat already. "Yeah, do you remember what to do?"

 

"Be polite but firm," Jihoon confirmed. Hoshi nodded in agreement. "The key should be in the door. I put it there before I came in here."

 

Jihoon made his way to the kitchen, where the front door lie. He pulled the handle up and twisted the key, something he learned through observation. He opened the door to reveal someone in a bright orange jacket with silver lines.

 

"Uhm, delivery for Mr Kim Wonwoo," he said, quite obvious he was bored. Jihoon put on his best fake smile and said, "I'm sorry, my master isn't in. You can come back later or I can give him a message,"

 

"Can't you just take the package?"

 

Jihoons fake smile dropped. "I mean, I guess," he took the small package out of his hands. "Great, sign here," he thrust a pen at Jihoon along with a clipboard, urging him to sign it. "One second... Hoshi!"

 

Hoshi came padding into the room a minute later. "Can you... Uhm, sign this?" Jihoon pointed to the paper and pen. Hoshi looked at the man and nodded with no hesitation, picking up the pen to write out something with letters he couldn't recognize.

 

"Thanks,"

 

The strange man left them alone, heading out of the front garden to his van.

 

Jihoon shut the door and put the package on the table while Hoshi relocked the door. "I wonder what he got this time. It's quite small." Hoshi observed. Jihoon, however, didn't care too much. "It's not ours, it's Mr. Kim Wonwoo's. So he should open it," Jihoon declared.

 

"I wasn't gonna open it; I was just curious." Hoshi mumbled, as if he'd just been scolded.

 

"I didn't say you were. Come on, let's go watch your show," Jihoon took him by the arm and dragged him to the living room, where the commercials had just finished.

 

Fifteen minutes later and another knock sounded on the door. Hoshi rolled his head so he could face Jihoon. "Go get it,"

 

"I got it last time,"

 

"You're gonna need to get used to it," Hoshi pointed out. It was a weak argument, in jihoons opinion. But Jihoon wasn't in the mood to argue. He left to go to the kitchen. "Whatever. So lazy,"

 

"I can hear you," Hoshi shouted.

 

"Who said I didn't want you to?" Jihoon shouted back louder, giggling.

 

He grabbed the key and turned it before swinging the door open.

 

He looked up at a man in a, seemingly expensive, suit. He was holding a little cane, making him look like a businessman from the Victorian era. His hair was up so his forehead was exposed. He was quite handsome really, looked around fourty five though. However, Jihoon tried not to laugh at this man's attire. He didn't know why, it just seemed a bit too extra.

 

He smiled genuinely at the man. "I'm sorry, but my master isn't home. You could come back later or-"

 

Jihoon would have loved to at least finish his sentence. It would've been nice to not be interrupted by this man simply saying, "move".

 

"I'm sorry. Master isn't here right now. You could-" he tried in a more determined tone.

 

"Didn't you hear me? I said move!" the man raised his voice, pushing past Jihoon anyways. Jihoon turned around to see the man pat himself down and fix his suit. "God, claims to train hybrids and he can't even get himself a competent one."

 

"Sir, Master would prefer-"

 

"For fucks sake. Shut up you fucking stupid kitten," he shouted. "Follow me," he said, going to take a seat at the kitchen table. He soon stopped, seeing Jihoon was too confused to follow.

 

"You won't follow?" he asked, obviously irritated. "Are you deaf?" Jihoon shook his head, still confused. Who even was this?

 

The man scowled at him. Jihoon didn't have enough time. By the time he knew what was happening, the man already had hold of his ear and a few stands of his hair in one hand. "Let go. Let go. Let go!" Jihoon screamed. Yet it fell on deaf ears. Ironic.

 

He got thrown to the ground next. He wanted to get up. However, the man held him down with his foot. This little bitch didn't even have the decency to take his shoes off.

 

The man sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. He leaned back and looked down at Jihoon with disgust. Snob. He was definitely rich. Or enough money to make him think so. He had the confidence that showed he thought he was better than everyone else.

 

"I see Wonwoo hasn't even got a trained pet. Where's the other one anyways? Did he get sick of him? Did you replace him?" he laughed. A cruel sound Jihoon hoped he wouldn't have to hear often. "Always kneel in front of a superior!" he ordered. To which Jihoon quickly obeyed. He knelt in front of him before he could get to his hair again. "You think a pet would know at least that much. Fucking hell. Wonwoo really got a braindead pet, didn't he?"

 

Jihoon did wonder. Where was Hoshi? He should have heard them by now. Jihoon tried listening for him. He ignored the man for now. He could hear something faint, as if it were being whispered. "Wonwoo? I'm really sorry. I know you're busy but please listen. You found him? Oh, you're coming home? It's just... We have a visitor. Mr-"

 

Before Jihoon got a chance to hear any more, he managed to get hit in the head. "Ah," he rubbed his head and looked back at the man. He held up his little cane again, about to strike again. "Pay attention next time." He scolded. How dare he?

 

"You have different coloured eyes. A chimera I assume then. Wonwoo must've gotten you cheap. You could have been expensive if you could actually do anything. You must be such a burden if you have to be taken care of,"

 

Why was he so mean? There was nothing wrong with Jihoon. It doesn't matter how much he's worth, Wonwoo and Mingyu picked him. He could feel the anger building up, bubbling like thick lava. Jihoon hissed at him, ready to lunge.

 

The man simply slapped his across the face before hitting his head with the cane repeatedly. "At least you're brave. That seems to be the only thing going for you. You're lucky you're not mine, or I wouldn't be so gentle," he laughed bitterly before kicking Jihoon in the stomach. Jihoon clutched his stomach as if his life depended on it. His while body went stiff. It was as if he couldn't breathe.

 

Just as he felt all hope leave him, Hoshi ran in, holding onto him so tight. He was facing Jihoon. He lifted his head to whisper, "Are you hurt?" Jihoon didn't want to nod, even if it felt like he would throw up. That means that man wins. He was fine. Yet, as he looked up at Hoshi, he couldn't bring himself to lie to him. Hoshis eyes were wide, searching any injuries on his body.

 

"I'm sorry, Hoshi. He didn't listen,"

 

"This isn't your fault. He's a special exception," Hoshi smiled, still holding him tight.

 

The man must have gotten bored because Hoshi next screamed in agony and fell to his side before lifting himself so he was level with Jihoon. "Ah, here we have the mutt. I remember when you were just a little puppy. So obedient. So eager to please,"

 

"So you've said." Hoshi said through gritted teeth.

 

"I remember your parents too," the man continued.

 

"So. You've. Said." Hoshi repeated, more forcefully.

 

"Your mother was a slut. Your father was an idiot. Too stupid to know he was being manipulated." the man scoffed. "You'll probably end up like them. Fuck a random hybrid, get yourself stuck with a brat,"

 

Hoshi didn't shout, like Jihoon knew he wanted to. He didn't admit nor deny any accusations. He simply put on his best fake smile. "So. You. Have. Said."

 

"Why Wonwoo still has you, I don't understand. I've offered him so many pretty, obedient hybrids. He's obviously spoilt you too much. He's much too soft to punish you. Now you're just a brat," Jihoon held Hoshi's wrist. Hoshi looked back at him and smiled. He looked so sad. The man turned to Jihoon. "You're quite cute, you know? I'm sure if you were trained enough, you'd be a good fuck,"

 

Hoshi growled, a deep, threatening sound. "You wouldn't touch him, you sick bastard," Jihoon gripped onto him harder, making him turn to Jihoon. "I'm fine Ji. He's just upset that his last fuck wasn't as good as his wife," he whispered. The man kicked his side. Hard. "How dare you speak of her," he grabbed him by the hair and looked into his eyes. "So disrespectful. When I'm so nice to you. You should be glad it was Wonwoo who found you. I'd have had you tortured if you thought about coming back," he snarled, throwing him next to Jihoon.

 

Hoshi didn't care, he found it funny. "Like I'd ever try. But I have to admit, for once, you're right. Wonwoo spoils me so much. He would spend every penny on me and not have a single regret. Wonwoo wouldn't dare look for you if he was penniless. He'd beg on the streets before even thinking about your miserable wealth. We've only had Jihoon for a month but Wonwoo loves him more than that pathetic excuse of emotion you give him. Face it Jeon, he's happy without you,"

 

"Stop speaking nonsense. Dirty mutt. How about I make you bleed? Then we'll see if you're still laughing,"

 

"You think you can hit hard enough to make me bleed? Good luck. At least I wouldn't have to look at that face," Hoshi spat. The man used his cane again. He hit him anywhere he could. He pulled on his hair, tugged at his ears but no matter how much Hoshi screamed, he didn't cry, or make him stop.

 

Jihoon could only watch at first. Stuck completely to the ground. But soon he found himself screaming. "Stop it. Stop-"

 

Jihoon held onto his cheek, looking up at the man. It hurt so much. Only then did the man stop hitting Hoshi. "Just as weak as always,"

 

Just then, with Jihoon and Hoshi knelt at the man's feet, Wonwoo came bursting in. "Jihoon! Hoshi!"

 

Jihoon mumbled, "Woo," about to get up before the man pulled him back down. Jihoon instead stretched out his arms, like a child wanting to be picked up. "Woo," he groaned.

 

Wonwoo immediately came over, picking Jihoon up and holding Hoshi's hand. He took them to the seat opposite the man. Jihoon was sat on Wonwoo's lap, digging his face further into his chest. A few tears fell and before he knew it, he started sobbing. "'m sorry. I didn't mean to," he hiccuped.

 

Wonwoo moved him slightly, so he was facing him. Hoshi went to go sit on the chair next to Wonwoo. "What's the matter? Why is our Ji crying?" he asked, voice so soft but deep. "I'm sorry I don't know how to cook. Or clean clothes. I'm sorry I'm a burden and you have to take care of me,"

 

"Yah, you think we got you so you can be a maid?" Wonwoo scolded. "We got you as a companion, not a slave. Our Ji isn't a burden, so don't cry, okay?"

 

"But he said I have to take care of master," Jihoon choked out. "Is that your master?" Jihoon shook his head against Wonwoo. "Then what say does he have?" Jihoon shrugged, keeping silent. "None, Jihoon. Do you understand?"

 

Jihoon sniffed and nodded. He placed his head back on Wonwoo's chest and Wonwoo let his hand run through the kittens hair or scratch behind his ears. Jihoon could hear the sound of his heartbeat here. It was a nice, rhythmic pattern. The feeling of Wonwoo's hand was so nice and gentle, Jihoon could feel himself calming down immediately.

 

"Why are you here?" Wonwoo had obviously spoken to the man. "I should be allowed here whenever I please."

 

"This isn't your house." Wonwoo deadpanned. "That shouldn't matter. You should invite me more often,"

 

"You weren't invited in the first place. You never are,"

 

The man didn't say anything for a bit. So Wonwoo said, "Mr Jeon, please leave,"

 

"Why do you still call me that?"

 

"Is there something else I should call you?"

 

"Wonwoo, you know what I mean,"

 

"I'm sure I don't, Mr Jeon,"

 

Mr Jeon scowled. "You say that like you're not a Jeon," Jihoon looked up for a minute. Wonwoo wasn't a Jeon-

 

"I'm a Kim, not a Jeon."

 

"Ah yes. Married to a Kim. Took the name as another way to irritate me. How is he then, that Kim?" Mr Jeon asked. "Mingyu is fine, Mr Jeon. Thank you for asking,"

 

Jihoon turned his head slightly in time to see Mr Jeon's anger. It looked as if his face was going red. His face was twisted into that same scowl as it always seemed to be.

 

"Will you stop this childish act and stop calling me that?"

 

"My apologies, Mr Jeon but you are nothing more to me than that,"

 

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Mr Jeon gasped. "That's not my name," Wonwoo mumbled. "How dare you defy me? You're just as arrogant and stubborn as ever,"

 

"Why? What can you do? Throw me out? Why would you care if I'm arrogant or stubborn? Mother said I'd take after you," Wonwoo was pushing it, even Jihoon could tell. He was acting so calm throughout it all, yet Mr Jeon seemed to be getting louder with each word.

 

But then he stopped. "Wonwoo, you know what I'm here for," he sighed.

 

"You're right, I do."

 

"Just say the word and you can have it." at this point, Jihoon could see Hoshi, who barely moved throughout this conversation, look to Wonwoo quickly, a pleading look in his eyes. "I don't want it,"

 

"Why not?"

 

"I am fine with where I am,"

 

"This will earn you much more."

 

"I have morals. Owning it goes against them. My life revolves around caring for hybrids. I'm not taking the center, Mr Jeon,"

 

"Where would it go to?"

 

"Give it to your son," Wonwoo said, running his fingers through Jihoon's hair again. Jihoon wasn't sure when he stopped but he was glad he started again.

 

"That's what I'm here for,"

 

"No. Give it to Jungkook. He's always wanted to be like you,"

 

Wonwoo moved slightly in his seat when the silence cast over them. "Why do you hate me so much? Your own father? When I have done nothing to you,"

 

Jihoon stilled for a second. Was it not just yesterday Wonwoo said he didn't have a father? Why did he lie?

 

"You know why. What kind of father kicks their son out over the job they want to do? What kind of father can't support just one choice their son makes? 'An act of defiance'? You didn't listen. You never do, that's why you're back here after I told you I don't want to take over the center. I'm not a Jeon anymore. You wanted me gone, don't come back now you need someone to take over the center. I have no relation to someone who told me they're sick of me being their son. I'm a Kim,"

 

"Fine. Call yourself whatever you want. I won't interfere. But I am still your father. But remember I raised you to be a man, not a selfish coward. If you became a selfish coward-"

 

"Then I really would take after you," Wonwoo finished. Despite it not being the words Mr Jeon wanted to say, they fit perfectly.

 

Mr Jeon didn't say anything, almost as if he did agree. Or he was trying to understand.

 

"Goodbye Mr Jeon," Wonwoo said, not really paying much attention when he stood up to leave. When the words left Wonwoo's mouth, the man stood still. "I'll see you again, Kim Wonwoo,"

 

With that, the door shut behind me Jeon dramatically, as if he was leaving, only to return stronger.

 

As soon as he left, Jihoon had been calmed down fully, and the slight trembling from Hoshi seemed to have stopped too. However, as Jihoon went to thank Wonwoo, he seen a tear escape. Followed by another, and another.

 

Jihoon never really comforted a cryingq human before. He was a little shocked. Especially since Wonwoo didn't ever show too much emotion. Not this much at least.

 

"Master? Why is master crying? Please don't cry?" Jihoon tried. He felt his efforts failing and he wanted to cry out in frustration but that could make Wonwoo more upset.

 

Hoshi had walked through the door. Jihoon wasn't sure when he left the room but now he was back with the blue blanket. He silently put it around Wonwoo and gave him a hug as best as he could from the back with a chair in his way.

 

He whispered words of comfort to Wonwoo. Jihoon rested his head on Wonwoo's chest, listening for his, now slightly faster, heartbeat. He wrapped his tiny arms around Wonwoo's neck.

 

It took a minute or two, but Wonwoo stopped crying. When he did, he said. "Oh my god, are you hurt anywhere? He didn't hit you, did he?"

 

Jihoon was very aware of all the aching his body had seemed to endure but it was fine. He didn't seem to be bleeding and the look of relief when he told Wonwoo he was okay made him smile. Hoshi said the same thing, yet he felt as if Hoshi was telling the truth. Though he didn't know how someone being hit so much could be fine.

 

"I'm sorry you had to meet him. Don't worry, he won't come back for a while. Just forget about him for now," Wonwoo promised, stroking Jihoon's head again. Jihoon could hear his heartbeat again and closed his eyes.

 

Despite the day's events, right now, curled up in Wonwoo's arms, head against his chest, he felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading. What did you think of Mr. Jeon? Delightful character, isn't he? Anyways, please leave kudos and comments. It would be much appreciated. Thanks again for reading.
> 
> -TKG


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission objective: Make Wonwoo smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I've had a bit of a bad month. I won't go into detail but I've finally finished this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it.

Jihoon sat fidgeting in his 'seat' again, making Wonwoo want to move him slightly so he wouldn't bother him so much. The tv would've made considerably good background noise any other time. Wonwoo usually would love the sound of some random drama playing as he went about his daily life. But today he didn't know if it was any more comforting than silence. Or if silence would even be comforting at all.

 

"Ji stop moving, you're hurting my leg," Wonwoo had said but it just blurred together with the tv. "You said master would be back by now," Jihoon whined for the fifth time that hour.

 

"I said he'll be back in half an hour," Wonwoo sighed. "Is it halfnour now?" Jihoon asked, trying to look at Wonwoo in the awkward angle. Wonwoo ignored the exteremely incorrect pronunciation of half an hour. "It's been twenty five minutes,"

 

"When is it halfnour?"

"In five minutes,"

"Is that long?"

 

"It feels like it is," Wonwoo grumbled under his breath. 

Somehow too quiet for Jihoon to hear. Or maybe he wasn't completely paying attention. "What?"

 

"It won't be long,"

"Okay. I'm sorry,"

 

Jihoon rested his head back against Wonwoo, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's middle. He sighed contentedly. His ears perked up when Wonwoo spoke next, voice full of confusion and concern. He said to Jihoon, "Why are you sorry?"

 

To which he responded, "Dunno. You sound mad at me again and maybe when I say sorry you won't hurt me."

 

He folded his ears back on top of his head and swung his tail back and forth lazily as it hung off the edge of the armrest. Although Wonwoo couldn't see his face, he knew he could sense something bad coming from Wonwoo. Did he think it was anger?

 

"You can hit me if you want. Of course it's your choice. I won't try to stop you. You can scratch, bite, kick, punch- whatever you-" he said, closing his eyes.

 

"Jihoon be quiet," Wonwoo interrupted. To which Jihoon immediately became silent and still. "I'm not gonna hurt you. No one is."

 

Jihoon simply sighed against his chest. "I don't believe you master,"

 

Wonwoo was dumbstruck. He looked towards where Hoshi was. But he couldn't see him there. Where did he go? Looking around, the room seemed dark. He could've sworn it was still early. Mingyu wasn't back yet, it can't have been past six.

 

Jihoon faced Wonwoo and sat upright, staring straight at him. There was something wrong with Jihoon's face. It wasn't the same. "Mr Jeon was right. You're much too soft, quite pathetic really, but don't worry master, I'll be good. I'll be quiet and perfect just for you,"

 

God that sounded weird. Wonwoo hated the sound of his voice then, it was too light and high and Wonwoo would have rather listened to nails scraping against a chalkboard. He didn't want Jihoon to be perfect. He was fine the way he was.

 

Jihoon was still staring at him. He gently placed his hands on Wonwoo's shoulders, a huge contrast to how hard he started shaking him. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

 

Wonwoo's eyes shot open. Down in his lap, Jihoon was asleep, curled up against his chest. His light pink hair draped over his eyes and his equally pink ears twitched against Wonwoo's clothed chest. His tail hung tight onto his arm, effectively tying it down to the chair. His legs seemed to be in an awkward position. They were part of the ball yet almost came off the edge of Wonwoo. His arms wrapped around his own legs. When Wonwoo placed his hand on Jihoon's head, he let out a small purr and his ear moved slightly again.

 

Wonwoo looked up, where Hoshi was sat watching the tv screen. Hello councillor was playing and it seemed Hoshi was intrigued with this week's episode, not budging slightly when he mumbled to Wonwoo: "Mingyu should be home soon,"

 

Wonwoo hummed, and thought back to the dream he had. It seemed off, unlike anything else he's dreamt of.  He knew he shouldn't think too much of it but he had a feeling it had something to do with Mr Jeon's visit earlier. Despite the likely possibility of it, Wonwoo felt sick at the thought of a completely obedient Jihoon. Yes, he wanted him to not be like he was when he first came to their home (he knew Jihoon couldn't possibly be like he acted). Yet he liked Jihoon as he was, the adorable inquisitive kitten with an unguessable amount of energy. Jihoon had changed completely from when they first met him. He didn't scowl when Hoshi spoke to him. He didn't threaten Wonwoo anymore. There was progress, but luckily not perfection. Wonwoo never really understood why anyone would choose perfection over personality. But again, he shouldn't think too much about it. After all, what could he do?

 

So Wonwoo kept stroking his head and softly spoke. "Jihoon?" the kitten didn't budge. "Ji? Mingyu will be home soon," Jihoon stirred before opening his eyes and shutting them again, then squinting at the sudden change of light. "Okay," Jihoon mumbled, barely moving his body for a few seconds.

 

He then let out the most adorable yawn while trying to stretch his limbs awkwardly in the seat. His little canines showing most. It was so cute, Wonwoo let himself smile slightly, watching so close, it made Jihoon squint at him. "Can you stop staring? You look like a creep."

 

"I'll do what I want," Wonwoo sung back teasingly. Jihoon simply sighed and jumped off his lap, making his way to a vacant seat and resting his head against the table. Wonwoo huffed in mock annoyance, to which Jihoon seemed to pretended not to hear. Wonwoo instead went for scrunching his nose up as if he was disgusted.

 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a "Hello, my children," was heard probably throughout the house. There he was, entering the house, arms spread wide after throwing his blazer to the ground. His tie was already half off and his hair slightly messed up. Jihoon had offered a half asleep "Hello master," before letting his head fall back onto the table.

 

Hoshi, however, jumped up from his seat, completely ignoring the tv show when Mingyu stepped into the middle of the room. He jumped into Mingyu's awaiting arms dramatically, wrapping his legs around his waist, as if he had been gone for ages and then pecked his cheeks. Left cheek, then right cheek, repeating the pattern over and over again.

 

"Okay, get off now," Mingyu whined, trying to wrench the clingy puppy from around his waist. Once he had succeeded, Hoshi hopped towards Wonwoo and sat in his lap, glaring at Mingyu. "At least Wonwoo loves me," making Wonwoo laugh and Mingyu pout. "Nooo. Hoshi baby, I'm sorry. Come back,"

 

Hoshi stuck his nose up in the air, turning his face away from Mingyu and crossing his arms. Mingyu knelt in front of Hoshi, immediately asking for forgiveness. To which Hoshi ended his little dramatic scene with "I guess I'll forgive you this time," and jumping a little when Mingyu pecked his cheek but switched his surprised expression with a grin, cheeks ever so slightly tinting pink.

 

"We had someone come visit us today, Gyu," Wonwoo spoke up after seeing Mingyu settle down in Hoshi's previous seat. "We did, did we? Who was it?" he asked, resting his head on his hands, smiling and staring at Wonwoo. His face dropped at the next words: "Mr Jeon,"

 

"Oh God. Hoshi, Jihoon, do you wanna go watch tv for a bit while Wonwoo and I talk?" he asked, his voice going slightly higher, as if he was talking to two children rather than two hybrids. Hoshi nodded anyways, pretending to be oblivious to the conversation and dragging a tired Jihoon along with him, who was actually oblivious to the conversation.

 

Once he heard the faint buzz of a tv show in the background, Mingyu began to speak. "Are you okay? What happened?" he held out his hand over the table, which Wonwoo grabbed into tight, as if he was afraid Mingyu would let him go. He knew it was ridiculous but the small gesture made him feel safe. And like many times before, he felt so lucky to have Mingyu by his side.

 

"Well I don't really know. I had to go to work. Junhui managed to lose one of the hybrids somehow again so I had to help out." Mingyu rolled his eyes because _of course itd be Junhui again._ Wonwoo ignored it this time. "It took about an hour and then I came straight back home because I left Ji and Hoshi at home on their own. On my way back I got a call from Hoshi saying they had a visitor. Then he said it was Mr Jeon. So I tried hurrying home, Hoshi said he was gonna keep Jihoon safe. I told him not to let either of them get hurt and that I'd be home soon. But when I got home, they were both kneeling at his feet. Jihoon called out my name so I picked him up and let him sit with me. Hoshi sat on the chair besides me. I was so scared he'd hurt them but they both said they were okay," Wonwoo was obviously not fond of the memory, shaking slightly as he held tighter onto Mingyu's hand.

 

Mingyu rubbed his thumb against the back of Wonwoo's hand, gently whispering to him. "What happened next?"

 

"Uhm... He uhm... He was sat over there," he pointed to the seat opposite him, where Jihoon had sat minutes before, "and I was sat here. He offered the company again. I told him I didnt want it. He kept calling me Jeon again. That wasn't nice to hear," he chuckled, but with no humour in it. "He left not too long after I refused. Told him to give it to Jungkook instead. He's always wanted to take it,"

 

Mingyu hummed. "A little off track, sorry, but have you thought about seeing Jungkook again?"

 

"No thanks,"

 

He hummed again. Wonwoo looked up at him and smiled, "Why? Do you miss your best friend?"

 

Mingyu scoffed. "You know my best friend is Coups,"

"I can't believe you still call him that,"

"So what, it's a cool name,"

"Sure thing Gyu,"

 

"Okay, so back onto the topic at hand, what happened? Have you eaten?" Mingyu asked, nothing but concern found in his voice now.

 

"Oh I didn't even try to make any food. I feel worse now. They must be so hungry. I haven't fed them all day," he worried.

 

"Wonwoo, we know Hoshi would be complaining right now if he was actually hungry. As for Ji, I'm sure he doesn't mind waiting. He does look a bit drained though. If you're that worried though, we can make something to eat, hmm?"

 

So, with the promise of food, Wonwoo agreed. "I'll go get the boys, you get out what we need," he give Wonwoo a peck on his cheek before making his way to the living room, where Hoshi was staring at the tv with excitement, leaning forward from the couch into it. Whereas Jihoon, in his half asleep haze, was attempting to figure out what was even going on.

 

"Hoshi-ah. You know what to do, right? Wonwoo needs a bit of comfort today. Can you help him while I talk to Jihoon?" Hoshi nodded. When he got to the door, he looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry Mingyu. I should've gotten the door instead,"

 

Before Mingyu had the time to process what he said, he was too far for Mingyu to say, "it's not your fault,"

 

Instead, he came back to reality, and spoke to Jihoon as promised. "Ji? I know you're tired and I'm sorry but can you please help me?" he asked, watching as Jihoon fought to keep his eyes open. "Yeah, what do you need?"

 

"See, the thing is, when Mr Jeon comes over, Wonwoo feels a bit tense afterwards. As part of the family, I need to give you some responsibility of helping him feel better. Since his visits have became more frequent, Wonwoo gets more stressed whenever he sees him," Mingyu explained.

 

"How do I make him feel better?" Jihoon asked, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Mingyu sighed, looking a bit conflicted. "How do I say this? Wonwoo, needs to prove to himself that he's doing okay. That he's fine where he is. As long as we can make him happy today, he'll be okay. I know you don't like him that much but please, please pretend. No matter how hard it is, please try this once,"

 

"I like Wonwoo. Wonwoo saved me today," Jihoon said thoughtfully, rather like he was praising a saint, not a person, then getting up and going to the kitchen.

 

Mingyu looked as he left in shock. Jihoon really changed quickly, didn't he?

  
  


In the kitchen, Wonwoo was preparing the food, washing the vegtables for the second time while Hoshi was cutting others up. "Can I help?" Jihoon asked. "Oh, our Ji. We're gonna need some of the dishes I still haven't cleaned. Do you want to clean them?" Wonwoo asked hopefully. Jihoon smiled and nodded.

 

He got to work immediately, barely even noticing when Mingyu came in with a crash. "What did you do now?" Wonwoo asked, not looking up from the food he started cutting. "Dropped your package. What's even in this?" he asked, picking up the box and looking at it as if it wasn't the victim to a violent assault but rather the suspect. "Stop glaring at it and help me out a bit," Wonwoo scolded. "It'll be that book I ordered a few days ago,"

 

"Woah, you can order books?"

"Mingyu, you can order almost anything. I thought you had an at least average IQ?"

"I was top of the school even while you went there. Don't try to tell me I'm not smart," Mingyu playful scolded. "Whatever, come help us out," Hoshi interrupted.

  
  


Halfway through cooking, Wonwoo had already pushed all the work towards Mingyu. "Wow. You look cool doing that," mixed with, "don't do that. No, you're doing it wrong," had already caused enough pressure on poor Mingyu's behalf.

 

"Baby, I understand. But please," he stared at Wonwoo pleadingly, hitting his hand with every word he said next, "Will. You. Stop. Eating. The food. I. Am. Trying. To. Cook?"

 

Wonwoo pouted, before it slowly formed into a grin. "No," he cackled, grabbing another bit of food and running away before Mingyu had time to get revenge. "You're gonna shorten my life span by at least ten years, I swear," he groaned. "As long as you leave me everything in your will, you can rest peacefully," he smiled.

 

"Whatever," he huffed, kissing Wonwoo on the cheek after Wonwoo had enough courage to stand beside him again.

  
  


Hours later, when Jihoon and Hoshi had decided they were too tired to remain downstairs, Mingyu took them to bed, tucking them both in softly, whispering his thanks. His happiness for their co-operation. How lucky he was to have two hybrids like these. They both reveled in the attention and praise. Only when he finished trying to even comprehend how thankful he was to them both and making sure they knew, did he finally let them sleep, turning out Jihoon's light and turning on Hoshi's bedside lamp.

  
  


"Gyu, baby, you know I love you, right?" Wonwoo asked, stroking his hair, while Mingyu rested his head on Wonwoo's lap. "No. I really don't," Mingyu says, closing his eyes. "What?" Wonwoo gasped, shocked he hadn't bothered to show Mingyu how much he meant to Wonwoo anymore. 

 

"Sometimes I forget you're my husband, you know?" Wonwoo didn't answer, but Mingyu didn't really expect him to. "I feel like you're still just my hyung, who I'm still trying to impress. _'what did I do to deserve such a husband?'_ I have thoughts like this sometimes. I feel like there's more, you know? Like I'm in a dream that's too good to be real. Like I haven't given you everything yet, that there's more to give. Because you deserve so much. And I hope I'm at least enough. I really love you, since before day 1. I hope you know that all my love, doesn't even compare to what you're worth to me,"

 

Wonwoo, for the last time that day, looked like he was about to cry. "You got me so worried. You know I love you Gyu, don't ever think otherwise, yeah? I love you so, so much. I love you and I'm so thankful you've stayed with me all this time,"

 

"You are a pain. But I've always been a bit of a masochist." he smiled up at Wonwoo, who smiled back. Well, before hitting his chest. "Ah," Mingyu groaned at the pain. "I love it,"

 

Wonwoo scoffed. "You're such an idiot,"

 

Mingyu hummed, closing his eyes again, "Love you too babe,"

  
  


_Mingyu's room, 13th May 2009. Seoul._

 

They sat alone together, in the spacious but cramped room. Wonwoo sat at one end of the bed, while Mingyu sat at the other.

 

The moonlight shone through the window, showing off its beauty to the stars, who in turn, showed their beauty to the people, sharing their tiny specks of light over the blanket of black covering the sky.

 

They both just stared, the awkward silence being shattered with a comfortable tranquility. Until that tranquility moved aside so that Mingyu could speak. "Sunbae?" he asked cautiously, as if Wonwoo would break if he asked wrong. "Yeah?"

 

"If you could have anything, what would it be?"

 

Wonwoo didn't think. He didn't have to. "A happy family. Just like I used to have,"

 

Mingyu looked down at his lap and quietly whispered. "Are you curious as to what I'd ask for?"

 

Wonwoo turned to look at him. "Mingyu, if you could have anything, what would it be?"

 

"If I could have anything, I'd have you, sunbae," he breathed harshly, his heartbeat drumming against his chest until that was the only thing that could be heard.

 

"Would you look at that?" Wonwoo sighed, keeping his gaze only on Mingyu's face. "Our wishes go together,"

 

Mingyu's heart only seemed to pound faster as he gripped onto his trousers tight. "What?"

 

"You're so cute. No wonder I'm so happy all the time now," Wonwoo smiled. "Do you- do you accept my confession?" Mingyu choked. "Of course I do, you idiot,"

 

Mingyu opened his eyes wider in shock, finally looking up at him. "Really?"

 

"Yeah, I do. I guess, then," he said, glancing at the time, 00:07, May 14th. "You have to remember, this is our day one,"

 

"Yeah. I will. I'll make you so happy sunbae," he chuckled, obviously not knowing how to comprehend the situation. "Promise?"

 

After a short pause, giving Mingyu time to widen his impossibly bright smile, he heard the most genuine, "I promise,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. It wasnt meant to be a meanie central chapter but you could probably already tell that. However, I did enjoy writing this chapter regardless so I hope you were happy reading it. I apologise in advance if I take long making chapters, theres still so much I want to happen in this story, I hope I put it into words well enough.
> 
> Anyways, as always, I thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and comments, I really love reading them.
> 
> -TKG


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day at Jeonghans. Nothing special, if you don't look close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I'm back. Sorry this took so long. But it's finally here now. Also, seventeen bringing out their new song home? Coincidence? I think not. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

As the golden light beamed through the cracks of his curtains and the slight creek of his door sounded, Jihoon's tired eyes opened. Just enough so he could witness Hoshi creep into the room as quietly as possible while Jihoon pretended to lay dormant.

"Jihoon?" he cautiously whispered. As if he didn't want to wake the kitten, as though it wasn't his intention. "Jihoon?" he tried again, louder, since Jihoon hadn't moved. He took a few paces forwards, still keeping a distance. "Jihoon?"

"Hmm? What do you want?" Jihoon groaned, turning so he lay on his stomach and dig his face into the soft white pillow. "Come get some breakfast, Wonwoo and Mingyu need to go to work so we have to go to Jeonghan's,"

Jihoon, slowly, very slowly, too slowly, in fact, sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Why can't we stay in alone? We usually do,"

At this, Hoshi's hand latched onto his collar's tag, his thumb rubbing over the engraving in it. Jihoons eyes momentarily flicked down to it. "Well, Wonwoo is worried something will happen while he's at work. Plus, I'm sure Dino wants to see you again,"

Jihoon knew he was trying to avoid talking about yesterday's situation. Obviously it was more disturbing to Hoshi than he let on. But he probably wasn't wrong; Wonwoo would be worried about them. He had clearly but indirectly expressed it continuously last night. It was in the way he had held onto them tighter and closer. It didn't hurt but it was obvious he didn't want to let go.

"Ugh fine. You gotta carry me though," he huffed. Hoshi smiled and turned away from him, almost making Jihoon cry out in protest until he spoke. "Jump onto my back," he ordered. Jihoon didn't really want to move and this was really pushing it but he'd never actually rode on someone's back before. He had seen it many times in dramas he watched when he was locked away in that dreadfully small cage and so he'd wanted to try it for a long time. So maybe he jumped up too quick for someone who has only woken up moments ago.

So, with his arms wrapped around the puppys shoulders and his legs wrapped around Hoshi's waist, they made their way to the kitchen. Admittedly, the walk down the stairs was unnerving, he had never put so much trust in someone else, but Jihoon held on and before he knew it, he was sat in front of his plate. Today it was gareun tost-u.

Once they finished, Mingyu hurridly took their plates and asked them to go get changed and be back down with whatever they need to go to Jeonghan and Sungcheol's with. They both sprinted up the stairs with Jihoon declaring, "I'm going in the shower," and Hoshi shouting. "I've already been so stop pushing,"

Twenty minutes later, both were sat waiting at the front door for Mingyu and Wonwoo to finish gathering everything they need. "You can't tell us to hurry up and then take so long getting ready yourselves," Jihoon whined. "Ji, you've literally just sat down, and who told you to hurry?"

"Can I stay here?" Jihoon asked, completely disregarding Mingyu's statement. "Don't you want to see Dino?" Wonwoo asked, shoving another book into his bag. "Well... Yeah but my bed isn't there,"

"You can sleep in Dino's bed, I'm sure he'll let you,"  
"It's not the same," Jihoon pouted, looking down at the floor in front of him. "Have you got Ku?" Wonwoo asked, not looking away from his bag, mumbling under his breath for the nth time everything he needed.

Jihoon nodded his head anyways, at least Mingyu seen him. Mingyu gave him another look. "Ji, did you even bother to try and dry your hair?" he sighed, grabbing a clean teatowel and telling him to dry it. "I don't think you're going to get it any better than that, Ji,"  
Wonwoo stated, after watching his attempts for a minute.

Mingyu sighed in agreement, it would dry in its own. He threw the towel to the table when Jihoon give him it back, he could sort it out later. "Come on then. Lets go," Mingyu checked both of their necks, making sure their collar's were fitted on, not like Jihoon even knew how to remove it even if he wanted to. It was one of the things he couldn't get used to, a collar- the idea of being bound and held down lower simply because he has a tail. He grabbed onto the appendage as he followed Mingyu to the car.

As he sat down and fastened his belt he looked down at his tail, wondering what he would look like without it. Surely he would look different, because everyone would look at him differently. And his ears. Sure, they were beneficial, they could hear much more than a human could, but they only made people disregard his voice. Did their poor hearing make them deaf to his opinion?

Jihoon kept in the sigh he wanted to release. He was just a bit tired, that was all. Thoughts about the world being unjust was just a product of him being woozy.

He let his head fall back against the seat, attempting to clear his thoughts, think of something happy.

He would get to see Dino, that would be fun. Maybe if he was tired too, they could share a bed like they used to. Yeah, that was a happy enough thought.

When they arrived, again, they were greeted by the excited Rottweiler bowing to the humans and sniffing Jihoon and Hoshi. However, instead of finding Jeonghan and Sungcheol straight away like usual, he dashed upstairs and Jihoon could hear the telltale sound of a door closing from upstairs.

From the kitchen table, which was visible from the entrance, Jihoon heard what sounded like Jeonghan, sigh,

"Hi Han, Sungcheol already at work?" Wonwoo greeted, taking a seat at the table like he has all the time in the world and wasn't just rushing him and Hoshi around twenty or so minutes ago. "Yeah. Left about half an hour ago," Jeonghan answered simply. He seemed tired, laying his head down on his arm, looking like he could fall asleep any second.

Upon noticing Hoshi and Mingyu had already sat down too, Jihoon followed, sitting down and resting his head on his arm as well.

"What's up with you?" Wonwoo asked, poking Jeonghans cheek. Jeonghan huffed out his answer of "Jisoo,"

Since he seemed like he wasn't going to elaborate, Mingyu asked, "Why? What's wrong with him?"  
"He's acting strange and I don't know why. He won't come out of his room or Chan's room except for food and when he does come down for food, he doesn't bring his notebook down so I think he's refusing to talk to me. I don't know what I did wrong Won,"

Wonwoo kept quiet for a second, carefully contemplating his answer. Jeonghan lifted his head slightly, tears brimming his dulled eyes. "Do you think he's gotten sick of me? Do you think he wants to be rehomed?"

This time Wonwoo's answer was much quicker. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course he isn't. He loves you and Sungcheol and Dino. He wouldn't dream of being rehomed, you know that," Jeonghan nodded, but still seemed unconvinced. "What about Dino and Sungcheol, does he talk to them?" Mingyu asked.

"Yeah. Dino knows what's up with him but he refuses to tell me. He's sometimes in Jisoo's room with him but he won't say anything. He talks to Sungcheol so Sungcheol doesn't know that something's up,"

At this point, Jihoon had decided to get up to use the bathroom, deeming it too rude to interrupt the conversation.

"Oh," was all Wonwoo could think of at that moment. Yet he still tried. "Don't worry, he might just be being an angsty teen. He'll have picked it up from you. See, he's just taking after his mother,"

"I'm not his mother," Jeonghan smiled, only slightly and his eyes had some sort of regained shine to them. "Well he sees you that way," Mingyu pointed out. And just at that, Jeonghan's smile widened considerably. "He'll get through this phase." Wonwoo stated, gently patting the elder on the back.

"Yeah, thanks Won, thanks Mingyu," Jeonghan lifted his head and placed his head in his hand, still sporting that tired look.

"We should get going," Wonwoo announced. "Remember, our Ji can't eat anything spicy. Please dont try to feed him that ramen you like again, he could have been ill," Wonwoo pleaded. "That was ages ago," Jeonghan mumbled. "It really wasn't," Mingyu responded. "Whatever, go away, you're making me sad again,"

Wonwoo got up, grabbing his bag and giving Hoshi a peck on his cheek, Mingyu doing the same before they said their goodbyes and left.

 

Jihoon ran down the steps, hoping not to have missed his masters' departures. He didn't want to miss out on Wonwoo giving him a kiss before he left. Yesterday's had definitely left a good impression on him.

But when he got downstairs, he was met with only Hoshi and Jeonghan. He held onto Ku just a bit tighter. "Where did they go?" he asked, voice a little bit shaky. "They left for work," Hoshi said before going back to his conversation with the human.

Jihoon's grip loosened as he felt disappointment flood his head, destroying his recent happiness completely. At least he could sit and talk to Jeonghan and Hoshi, right? They wouldn't mind.

Apparently not. Almost as soon as Jihoon moved to sit down, Jeonghan stopped his sentence to tell Jihoon, "Oh, Dino is in his room upstairs,"

Now, obviously it shouldn't be such a big deal, Jeonghan was simply helping him. Yet the feeling that Jihoon wasn't wanted there hurt him badly. Immediately, he was shooed away. It wasnt his intention, obviously. But it hurt. He'd never really had to feel pain before. There's been the few instances when he was so hurt he felt like he was dying, like when Dino was first taken away.

Some stupid words shouldn't make him feel this way. He shouldn't care about not being wanted, isnt that what he used to work so hard towards?  
What had come over him for the past month? Suddenly the thought of not being wanted almost scared him. Jihoon didn't know much about the way his heart felt heavy thinking about being back at the adoption center.

All he knew was that he wanted to feel wanted. He wanted to be wanted. And-

"Yeah, I'll go see him,"

-he's way too tired to start thinking so much.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Upstairs wasn't much better. As soon as he entered the kittens room, he heard a loud gasp, like he interrupted something he really wasn't meant to. But the scene in front of him told otherwise. Dino and Jisoo were both sat cross legged on the floor, Jisoo's notebook opened on a blank page and a red felt pen untouched next to it. Both stared in the direction of the doorway at the unexpected interruption.

"Sorry. Sir said you'd be in here. You don't mind if I stay, right?" Jihoon apologised, suddenly feeling like a burden. "Of course we don't mind, do we Shua?" Dino asked. Jisoo shook his head quickly. "Here, come sit."

Jihoon did. When he did, he could swear he heard the quick tapping of Dino's rapid heartbeat. But surely it wasn't important.

\--------------------------------

Drowsiness followed Jihoon through the day. He dragged himself outside with the two pups and Dino, watched them play fight on the grass again. Jeonghan looked too tired to reprimand them. Jihoon was too tired to notice.

Dino won once. Lost too many to count. Jisoo lost at least three to Hoshi and may have won one (Hoshi insisted Jisoo had bared his neck, dino argued otherwise). Jisoo won every match but one to dino because he was too nice to let him be defeated too much. Hoshi wasn't as merciful and just loved winning against the poor thing.

Jihoon still refused to participate, using his tiredness as his best excuse. But he didn't need to try to know he'd make Dino look like a professional.

By three he just wanted to see Wonwoo and Mingyu. He missed the idiots that fed him. Jeonghan tried feeding him hours ago but he just ended up without an appetite and instead enjoyed watching Dino, Jisoo and Hoshi fight over his leftovers. He wanted to watch tv laying against Mingyu's soft heartbeat and craved the warmth of Wonwoo's arms. He just really missed them.

By four they were all gathered in Dino's room and Jihoon had given up on trying to stay awake. He got up way too early to deny that he wasn't tired yet. He asked Dino if he could sleep in his room for a bit, to which the kitten agreed and promised to be quiet. He also made Hoshi and Jisoo promise to be silent (yes, he made Jisoo, the most cautious of them all, and mute, pinky swear he wouldn't wake Jihoon up). 

And Jihoon was grateful to say the least. He felt more peaceful being able to finally sleep. Wonwoo was right. Imagine that.

 

Twenty minutes later, he realised he was not going to actually fall asleep and instead woke up to the hybrids playing an extremely quiet game of Jack's, two's and eights. Apparently, even the silence and having Ku with him wasn't enough to help him to sleep, like it usually did.

Ten minutes later and he was playing it with them, not fully understanding but trying his damn best with a supportive Hoshi to his left and a not so supportive Dino to his right, "Hoshi, you're not meant to look at his cards,"

"I'm just teaching him, Dino,"  
"You're making yourself lose. You're losing,"  
"I don't think that's up to you to decide, my friend,"  
"You literally have ten cards in your hand when the rest are on our last two,"  
"You're being mean, tell him Ji,"  
"I'm not getting involved," Jihoon sighed.  
"Fine, I'll stop helping him," Hoshi groaned, turning his direction to his own cards.

Somehow, though Hoshi had been miserably failing, he ended up winning that game and a few afterwards. Jihoon had come second since, as soon as Hoshi was out, he helped Jihoon with his own hand.

Jisoo frantically wrote down how that was cheating but Hoshi looked in another direction as if he didn't see it, causing Jisoo to fling his notebook full force at his stupidly smug face. That got his attention. Which was unfortunate for Jisoo as he was immediately tackled to the carpet while Dino very helpfully (read: very uselessly) tried reasoning with them. "Come on guys- no, dont fight. Guuuuys please- Hoshi hyung, just let go. Jisoo, dont bite him. Hoshi, dont bite back. Oh my god, just stop,"

Eventually they did stop. But that was after Dino physically forced himself between the two as they just kept laughing at each other. "You're gonna mess up my cage if you keep doing this. You know you're not allowed. Especially you Jisoo. What would Jeonghan say?" he reprimanded. 

Jisoo, with his ears flat on his head, reached for his notebook and scribbled in tiny writing, something Jihoon couldn't fully read but to which dino said, "That's right. Just don't do it in my room. I'll get in trouble if it's messy,"

 

\--------------------------------

 

After that scene, they agreed not to play that game and instead tried holding a conversation about things Jihoon didn't really care for. 

A while later and Jeonghan called them down to eat. Unlike Hoshi, Dino and Jisoo, Jihoon wasn't that excited, he still wasn't too hungry.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he noticed Jisoo's notebook laying open near where Hoshi was once sat. 'he must've forgotten it', Jihoon had thought, picking it up along with the pen to hand it to the rottweiler, knowing he couldn't talk without it.

He shut the door behind himself since everyone else had practically dived downstairs for food. 

The food wasn't really special. Just some rice and a lot of side dishes. Jihoon didn't really have much of an appetite but he was sure he could eat a bit of this at least.

Before taking his seat, he passed the notebook and pen to Jisoo. Jisoo looked at his wide smile, unamused. Could he tell Jihoon was proud of his good deed? Wasn't it a good thing?  
Jihoon frowned when Jisoo took the objects after barely giving them a glance, looked directly into Jeonghan's eyes with a glare so deadly, it made him look like the Rottweiler Jihoon had almost mistaken him for the first time they met. And he then, silently took them back upstairs.

Oh, that was right. Jisoo hasn't been talking to Jeonghan. How disappointing that must be to his human.

Jeonghan's mouth was in an 'o' shape, as if he was meant to say something but just couldn't find the words quick enough. And before he knew it, Jisoo was gone. He closed his mouth and carried on with cleaning up, trying not to sigh too loud when as he scrubbed pots clean. 

Jihoon felt bad for the human. The poor thing loo  
ked helpless, like he fell victim to something he couldn't escape.

Jihoon say down and after a few spoonfuls, used his spoon to instead push the rice around the bowl, unable to find it in him to eat. Something felt wrong today. Yes, he was so tired he could pass out, but that wasnt it. He really wanted to see Wonwoo and Mingyu so badly. Why was that? Was it because they didn't bid their farewells that morning? Did he need some sort of closure? That's ridiculous.

But he didn't rule it out.

Instead he poked his food some more, offering Hoshi some, who was glad to take it. But Jeonghan had to spoil it. "Jihoon, you need to eat. Don't share any. I'm not gonna be the one to tell your owners that you haven't eaten all day,"  
Jihoon didn't really want to get Wonwoo and Mingyu involved but the thought of the two knowing he hadn't eaten made him pick up his spoon properly and try a mouthful or two.

"Sir, can I leave this? I'm not hungry," he asked. Jeonghan refused to let him. Jihoon felt so frustrated he wanted to cry. He just wasn't hungry. So, as Hoshi, Dino and Jisoo were finishing off their bowls, his was still filled to the brim because he just couldn't keep himself from pushing his food around. "Hoshi, please help," he whispered pleadingly. Hoshi looked at him with pity but shook his head. Jihoon didn't need pity, he needed help. He almost turned to Dino before the human caught him.

"Jihoon you're not moving until you've eaten all your food." Jihoon was about to whine, he was going to complain. Jeonghan wasn't his owner. He wasn't allowed to boss him around so much. Yes, He was human but Jihoon didn't care. He didn't want to eat. He was going to do all of this but the front door opened and in came his Masters.

He jumped up, blantantly ignoring Jeonghans orders and wrapping his arms around Mingyu. His master was confused, to say the least. It was an unexpected action. Jihoon usually wasn't so open about physical contact. He often didn't even want it. Wonwoo walked in after him, witnessing Jihoon's strange behaviour. But not even being able to understand what was going on before receiving one himself.

\--------------------------------

The day had been a long one for Wonwoo. He got a new assignment he wasnt sure he wanted to start on. Yes, he was very interested in hybrids that had been... well, through a lot, would be the best way to put it. But he didn't know if he could handle it, honestly. He didn't know if he was capable of taking care of an unstable hybrid. A month ago, he couldn't handle Jihoon. Then again, Jihoon wasn't the most stable hybrid he had come across, so credit to Wonwoo there.

Speaking of Jihoon, the files he finally decided to read that morning made him feel a bit ignorant. Him, Hoshi and Mingyu had all looked over the files. Wonwoo hadn't really thought they were of any importance, they weren't very necessary but when he looked at them, he felt a bit annoyed at himself for not looking at them beforehand. He could barely look at Jihoon that morning.

Apparently Jihoon hated any physical contact and responded negatively to it. It hadn't stated how he responds but Wonwoo knew it wasn't always shown physically but could be instead stressful or unhealthy to a hybrid- especially cats, more independent by nature. Yet Wonwoo carelessly held Jihoon in his arms the previous night all because he saw his father. He hadn't even thought about how Jihoon felt then. He had kissed him on the face too. He knew it was too affectionate at the time but he didn't think, he wasn't thinking. As long as he didn't continue to do it, it should be fine. 

It said he had 'agressive tendencies when provoked', Wonwoo knew that from their first meeting. But Jihoon had calmed down since then. What if he had said something to set him off? What if Jihoon just snapped because Wonwoo was being too harsh? He'd been worrying like this all day, wondering what Jihoon had been doing. Wondering what Hoshi would be doing. 

So he was a bit surprised when he walked into his friend's to see Jihoon hugging Mingyu tight and then himself. Something felt oddly familiar about this. Not the same as when Hoshi jumped up at him as he walks into the house but something more distant that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He chuckled, letting familiar words tumble out of his mouth, "Did you miss us?"  
He heard familiar words said back to him, like a wave of deja vu brutally smacked him in his unsuspecting face: "Missed you so much,"

"Jihoon, are you gonna finish your food?" Jeonghan asked, pointing at an almost full bowl  
Jihoon pouted and sat down at the table, shoving a spoonful down his mouth and Wonwoo couldn't help thinking about how plain it would have tasted with nothing on it. So, he sat down next to the kitten, placing some random side dish on his next spoonful of rice. It made Jihoon stop for a second, but he still put it in his mouth, keeping an eye on Wonwoo for any more sneaky moves.

Wonwoo placing food on his rice quickly, soon turned into Jihoon waiting for the side dishes to be placed on top, to Wonwoo just feeding him completely.

"The rest upstairs?" Mingyu asked, looking away from the two. "Yeah, they finished a while ago."  
"How's Jisoo been?"  
"Just the same. Played with Jihoon and Hoshi alright though, so it must be something I done,"  
"I'm sure it's nothing serious, hyung. He'll come around eventually,"

Wonwoo knew what Mingyu said hadn't helped. But not much would have really. It may have just been nothing but Jeonghan would be dying just to know what that nothing was if it involved Jisoo. He must feel terrible without Jisoo's company. Jeonghan was very dependant on his puppy.

"There we go, all gone," Wonwoo exclaimed, as if talking to an infant. "Really?" Jihoon peered into the bowl to see that they had actually finished it all. "That was quick,"

And just like that, seeing Jihoon disappointedly staring at the bowl, as if more food would magically appear, he began to doubt the files once again. Jihoon hadn't been shying away from contact. In fact, he was encouraging it. He hugged them. And now he was asking to be fed. They had it wrong, not Mingyu. Not Wonwoo, but them.

"Yeah it was, well done Ji. Will you go get Hoshi for us," Jihoon jumped up out of his seat to go search for the puppy. "Ah- don't run. You've just eaten,"  
At that, Jihoon slowed down and instead walked up to go search. 

"So how was work?" Jeonghan asked the two, finally taking a seat. "Boring." Mingyu answered first. "There is practically no investigations to do. There's so many reports on hybrid attacks recently and they're all so biased against hybrids no one bothers to look into it. And no one listens to the maknae so they just ignore me. Honestly, they've sent so many poor dogs and cats to discipline centers that centers must be rolling in the money by now. My God, it's annoying,"

"Damn, why don't you move departments if that one is so bad?"  
"Can't. It's too much work and the Boss won't let me since there is barely anyone in our department already,"

"It's unfair isn't it?" Wonwoo sighed. "But it's not your fault. We can't do anything about it,"  
Mingyu shrugged but knew he was right, as always.

"What about you Wonwoo?"

"New assignment, an abused fox come into our care today and I'm the one who has to nurture it back to health. Got let out early so I can prepare for many long nights with the poor thing. It's a wonder how people can lay a hand on such defenceless creatures and then wonder why they eventually fight back,"

"I mean, they are relatively new still, we've only had them for about fifty years,"  
"Don't try to justify their actions, Han. They're sick, entitled bastards that play the sympathy card for attention when it's so obviously their own fault for the neglect and abuse. And everyone goes along because it just helps the untrue argument that hybrids aren't people too and pretend they're still being ethical,"

"You don't think they could have done it on their own?" the tone Jeonghan held was careful. Because saying something wrong could easily give the wrong idea. And Jeonghan wasn't opposing, just curious.

"Definitely not. Personality is mostly based off of environment, not just traits you inherited. Especially hybrids. They are especially influenced based on their surroundings, which is why it's so important to keep them safe and comfortable. You can blame a wolf for having a more dominant personality than a pug but you can't blame it for attacking you. They're very docile creatures until you mess with them for too long," Wonwoo explained, like Jeonghan didn't already know half of it.

Before Jeonghan was able to agree, or just answer, their little kitten and puppy came running in. "Would've been quicker but I couldn't find Ku," Jihoon explained quickly, holding up Ku for Mingyu to see. "Well, get some shoes on, we'll be going in a minute."

The two rushed out again, racing each other to the shoes. 

When they had come back, the door had opened, and in came Sungcheol. Jeonghan leaned close to Wonwoo and whispered, "watch this,"

"Oh Sungcheol, how was work?" he said, voice slightly louder than usual.

Before the man had time to answer, the sound of Jisoo and Dino running down the could be heard. "Master!" The two stumbled into the room, dragging him into a hug, everyone else staring at the two's strange behaviour.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap or something," Jeonghan announced. Wonwoo grabbed his arm before he went to far, telling him, "You need talk to him,"

Jeonghan smiled weakly but nodded small, "Soon," before heading up to his room. "Oh, do you want me to get you something? A drink? Have you had something to eat," Sungcheol offered, attempting to pry the hybrids off of him.  
"No it's fine, we ate earlier and the kids have tired me out. I'm sure you can take care of them. See you some other time, Won, Gyu," he waved, finally leaving their sight.

"Well, I suppose we better leave then, these will want to go to bed soon," Mingyu ruffled Hoshis hair, who grumbled in response, yet didn't try to get away.

He looked to Sungcheol, and then down to the two hybrids, seeing how Dino's eyes flicked between the stairway and the kitchen.

"Y- Yeah. I'll see you later then," he smiled, managing to get Jisoo and Dino off of him.

\--------------------------------

Jihoon curled up on Mingyu's lap almost as soon as they got in the living room and turned on the tv, (he didn't exactly get permission but who said Mingyu has a choice?). 

Eventually, he had to get up after Mingyu said for the fifth time that he needed to pee. He was very reluctant but he got up nonetheless.

He instead sat in the warm space Mingyu had occupied.

"I'm gonna be working late for a while. So you won't see much of me. You'll have to take care of Mingyu for me,"

Jihoon would have liked to say it was a lot of work to take care of Mingyu, or at least looking at Wonwoo it definitely seemed like it. Mingyu had a habit of not looking at where he was going and had broke a thing or two around the house already (Rip Wonwoo's creepy porcelain doll, it won't be missed). He'd been sent to think about it in their room but that doesn't stop him from being a natural disaster. 

However, Hoshi took the offer anyway. Jihoon didn't have the strength or power to say no and so had silently agreed to make sure the man child didn't destroy the house while Wonwoo worked longer shifts.

And by the time Jihoon had fallen asleep, Mingyu had come back. And he fell asleep just how he wanted, in his owners arms, listening to his soft, soothing, rhythmic pattern of Mingyu's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed that trash. It took long because I just found it so difficult to write it. I knew what to write. I just couldn't get the words really. I feel like the next chapter may be difficult so please be prepared to wait a bit. Sorry though. I do hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. I've mentioned so many times but it's just nice to see you're still enjoying. I appreciate each and every one of you.
> 
> -TKG


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very, very short chapter. That's it really. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I am back. This chapter is quite short and quite shit. I'm sorry, I tried but I wanted to get it ready for today specifically today.1 year since I've begun this atrocious excuse of a story! Thank you to all who have waited for my slow ass to update. Much love is given to those who have waited or are new, aswell.

True to his word, Wonwoo was barely seen for a few days. His shift started early morning and (on his own free will) he worked extra hours so that he came back around the time Jihoon and Hoshi would go to bed.

Jihoon had been missing him, he hadn't properly spoken to Wonwoo for about three days before he realised he really wanted to finish learning the alphabet, since Wonwoo hadn't actually finished teaching him it. Hoshi had took it upon himself to teach him the rest and Jihoon was very appreciative. Now it was just speed, he was still quite slow but he had been practicing with Hoshi quite often and he was getting better; well, that's what Hoshi had told him. 

But he still wanted to see Wonwoo. He even missed Wonwoo after he was woken up in the middle of the night to Wonwoo shouting at Mingyu. It wasn't really about anything, Wonwoo was just angry at everything and nothing all at once; it was obvious the stress took a toll on him. It was around 12am he came home, shouting.

Jihoon had heard Hoshi get out of bed and head downstairs, and so followed suit. He got down and saw Wonwoo, completely red faced and Mingyu looking more upset than Jihoon had ever seen him before. Hoshi was stood in front of Mingyu protectively, facing Wonwoo with his arms spread out to defend Mingyu.

All of them looked at Jihoon when he entered. Wonwoo huffed and walked past Jihoon without a word. Hoshi turned around to Mingyu. "Are you alright? That was loud, wasn't it?" Mingyu just nodded, and his sadness slowly disappeared at Hoshi taking care of him. He didn't look tense anymore and he stopped the minor shaking. Mingyu had grabbed hold of Hoshi's hands that were touching his face and brought them back down. "I'm fine Hosh. Come on, let's get some sleep. You too Ji,"

Mingyu led the two upstairs again, and making sure they settled into bed, before going to bed (Wonwoo slept on the couch, as it was easier to get out of the house quickly if he was already downstairs). Nothing was really said about that day again afterwards. Mingyu didn't bring it up, and Jihoon never asked.

But at least they got to spend more time with Mingyu, that seemed to prove more fun than dangerous recently. He hadn't yet completely obliterated something by simply existing so all was good.

\--------------------------------

"I'll get it!" Hoshi shouted when he heard the knock of the door. He ran to the door, flinging it open in excitement and becoming even more exited so seeing who it is. "Hello Gran. Would you like me to take your bags?"

"Oh, how sweet. I think I'll be able to carry them though, sweetheart,"  
"Master!" he shouted before taking a seat at the kitchen table, and immediately in came a tired Mingyu.

"Oh, Mingyu, dear. Hello."

"Woah- mum- you're early. I thought you were coming at, like, four or something,"  
"I'm not too far off, am I?"  
"It's ten."  
Mrs Kim nodded, as if she was right. Mingyu just sighed and took all but one of her bags to the spare room when she handed them to him.

Mrs Kim sat down at the table, the seat next to Hoshi. "So, how has my little Hoshi been?"  
"Good," he smiled, not really knowing how else to answer it. "I heard Mingyu and Wonwoo got you a new friend,"  
"Yeah, Jihoon. He's still in the living room. Do you want to see him? I'll go get him,"

Before she'd had time to answer, he dashed out of the room to the living room and was stopped abruptly by Jihoon already leaving the room, probably already bored with no one there. "Oh, Jihoon, someone wants to meet you," he smiled, taking Jihoon by the hand and dragging him to the kitchen.

When Jihoon came face to face with the woman sat at their kitchen table, he give a glance to Hoshi as if to ask 'what do I do?' and when Hoshi couldn't provide a non verbal answer quick enough, he turned to her, give a quick bow, mimicking what he seen Jisoo do so many times before and introduced himself. "Hello, Miss. My name is Jihoon. Can I help you?" He turned to Hoshi again, wanting to say, 'was that okay?' fearing he made everyone cringe. Hoshi give a little thumbs up in response.

"Oh aren't you precious? So cute, come over here,"  
Jihoon stepped forwards, closer towards her. She wasn't as intimidating up close. She wore a constantly bright smile that reminded him closely of Mingyu's and her eyes were full of the kindness Mingyu had in his too. "Look at those eyes, how pretty. What do they call your breed again?" She asked, staring far too intensely for Jihoon to be comfortable. "Chimera, Miss," he answered, accidentally flinching a bit when she touched his face, despite her touch being soft.

"None of that 'Miss' nonsense. Call me Gran, like Hoshi does," she tutted. "Gran?" She smiled in delight at the name.

"You're not making him call you that are you?" Mingyu groaned as he entered the room, now wearing a t-shirt. "And what does he call you? Or should I guess?" She teased. "Mum, you know the rules. Ji can't go saying anything else if we're out. He's better off getting used to it now,"

"I understand. I just don't like it," she said and then she continued cooing over Jihoon, squishing and pinching his cheeks as he smiled at the affectionate attention. "Neither do I really," Mingyu went over to the coffee machine, brewing up something for his mother. "Bit kinky if you ask me,"  
"Lucky for you, no one did,"  
She give a tut but said nothing else.

"Hoshi, come here," Mrs Kim whispered. When he came close enough, she put her bag on her lap and showed the two the contents. Jihoon may have been more impressed if he knew what was going on, whereas Hoshi couldn't have looked more delighted. "I didn't know what you liked, Jihoon but if you tell me I'll get you some next time, yeah?" Jihoon nodded, still curious what was so good about the contents of the bag.

Hoshi dug into the bag, pulling out the packets and inspecting them and beaming at each new discovery. Oh, they were sweets. A huge variety of sweet and sour foods, chocolates and candies clumped together, barely fitting in the bag, almost overflowing. "Thank you so much Gran," Hoshi hugged her gratefully. Jihoon, though quite awkward, done the same. "Thank you," he whispered. "What's that?" Mingyu asked as he placed the coffee down on the table. "Wow," he said upon noticing what it was. "You spoil them way too much,"

"They deserve to be spoilt. Look at these little angels," she squished Hoshi's cheeks in admiration and he smiled so bright at the compliment, his eyes disappeared. "Can we have some now, please?" Hoshi asked Mrs Kim, eyes wide. "No point asking me, I'm just delivering them,"

He turned to Mingyu instead, "Please?"  
"Not yet, we haven't even had breakfast yet. It's too early to be eating stuff like that," he reasoned.  
"Ooh breakfast. Can we have pancakes?"  
"Sure. Do you want some mum?" He asked, and she nodded.

\----------------------------------------

"No, Jihoon, wait your turn," Hoshi barked. "Don't use that tone Hoshi," Mingyu warned. "Tell Jihoon to wait then,"  
"Jihoon wait a bit. You'll have another one in a minute or two,"  
"Just a bit Hoshi, it's good," Jihoon asked, already reaching for his pancake. It tasted so good, it reminded him of his first morning at the Kim residence. "Jihoon," Mrs Kim redirected his attention to herself, holding out some pancake on her fork. Jihoon took some in his mouth and thanked her, finally settling and waiting for another one for himself to be made.

 

"So how's Wonwoo doing? Is he at work now?" She asked Mingyu. "Yeah, he took up another assignment recently so he's been really busy lately,"

At this point, for the first time, Jihoon had seen Mrs Kim's face drop. She was no longer smiling, and her eyes lost that little charming sparkle. "Mingyu! Why didn't you stop him?" She whined.   
"He already took it, I couldn't have said anything to change his mind. Plus, not many other people could've done what he's doing,"  
"Mingyu, don't make excuses for him. He always does this. He's gonna overwork himself and pretend like everything's okay. You know how he gets this time of year,"

"I know, mum, I know but I just can't do it. He'll get depressed for so long, like he did a few years ago. He needs to distract himself. Just for a bit, mum, I promise." He tried to smile. He looked like he was cringing.

"Fine, but I'll have to talk to him. What time does he usually get in?" Mingyu shrugged but answered anyways. "About like ten or something," he mumbled.  
"Oh, of course. I suppose he leaves at, what, six am?"  
"Something like that," he shrugged, carrying another pancake for Jihoon, who was delighted to find more food in front of him. Immediately, the kitten piled on strawberries, chocolate and sugar.

 

Work, for Wonwoo, hadn't been going well. He'd never worked with such a hostile and protective animal before. He'd been working on this for almost a week but little to no progress had been made. For safety reasons, they had to keep him in a sort of room, made similarly to his Ji's room, it made hybrids calm, seeing more natural environment, even just paintings was therapeutic to them, he figured that out a while ago (yet not many people believed him and no one really applied it to their own pets). Usually, Wonwoo would have them near him, more comfortable for the both of them and he especially hated anything that was too confined, it made hybrids trust less. But this one was extremely violent. They needed it to be kept alone for its own safety. 

Work had never been this difficult for him. It made him unexplainably irritated whenever he got home. He felt bad for letting it out on Mingyu when he was just trying to help. Mingyu understood; he was so good to him. He felt especially bad when Hoshi had to come and stand in between them. He knows how Mingyu is, they both do. He should have stopped when poor Mingyu told him, he hated seeing Mingyu upset like that. Thinking about it later give him so much guilt, he felt so stupid. He was so stressed and so tired. It was difficult but at least he was distracted.

His colleague, Junhui was his little hamster (not a literal hamster, of course) for the experiments. At first, they give him a little plushie, to which he took a liking to immediately. The poor thing hadn't let go of it at all. They were almost certain they weren't getting it back. They tried, slowly, very slowly, with Wonwoo observing on the other side of the one way glass, to make the hybrid less hostile. Junhui unlocked the door and, with his hands held up, showing he meant no harm, entered slowly. At first, nothing. The hybrid watched from afar, studied his every move but didn't do anything. At first.

But Junhui stepped too far into its territory. It growled and pounced. As soon as Junhui noticed it about to break into a sprint to chase him out, instinct got the better of him and he dashed out of the room, locking the door after him. He came face to face with Wonwoo instead, who was looking down and filling out some paperwork. "Wow Jun, well done,"

"Is that sarcasm?"  
"Of course it's sarcasm. Looking back at that tape, you wouldn't think you're a professional,"  
"Just because I'm a 'professional' doesn't mean I want to be killed,"  
"You should in the name of science," Wonwoo shrugged.  
"How about you go in?"  
"I definitely would," Wonwoo looked up at Jun, staring him dead in the eye, "but the rules state I have to observe,"

"Ha. Bullshit,"

 

After that day, they agreed on not having Jun go back in. Wuss. Instead, they attempted to see the hybrid's interactions with other hybrids. So, with a lot of coaxing, they brought in Xu Minghao, Jun's boyfriend. He didn't have hybrid ears or tail considering he was a snake, but he had the scent of a hybrid. And, if Wonwoo's notes were anything to go by- thought it wasn't much to go by- the hybrid didn't look for whatever was on the room first, but instead identified the scent. They were confident. Morale was higher today than it had been before.

It took a while to explain, Minghao was still trying his best to learn Korean, so eventually Wonwoo gave up and had Jun translate everything. Once he understood, he give a wide, cocky smile, as if to say 'just observe'.

A minute later and he ended up in the same position as Jun had been, sprinting out of the room. "Fuck, fucking fuckety fuck no. Fucking shit. Nope, no no no never again. Fucking bastards. Never doing that again," he had screamed upon leaving the room. So as Jun calmed him down and Wonwoo looked back at the tape to observe a second time now the hybrid had tried to attack Minghao, he could only really think, "for someone who doesn't know Korean, he really knows how to curse".

It would be so much easier if he'd just speak. Tell Wonwoo what he wanted. But nothing ever came out of him other than growls. It's not like he couldn't speak. On occasion, Wonwoo would witness him mumble to the plushie at gently touch its head, as if it needed comforting.

Wonwoo couldn't understand.

With a deep sigh, he looked at his watch, two o'clock. He'd been here eight hours and he still couldn't figure out his next move. He needed to get home anyways; Mrs Kim would be visiting and she wouldn't be happy to know he's been working so much. He wrote down in his notes, underneath the date '2:03 pm. no progress today. Fed, but not bathed. Wen Junhui will be watching over until Wednesday,' before titling the next page 'Jun's notes' and put everything back in his bag before leaving. He waved to some of the other hybrids as he went, some waved back, others shouted "Bye," and continued bothering his co workers.

 

The time he spent walking home, he was thinking, planning, scheming how to get the fox to warm up just a bit. Could use food, lure him in with some meat or something. He almost didn't notice that he'd arrived already and opened up the front door. "Wonwoo?" He heard Mingyu ask and he lifted his head in time to see Mingyu's head poke around the corner. Mingyu smiled at him before his head disappeared again. Wonwoo took off his shoes before entering.

"Hey, Gyu. Oh, hi Mrs Kim, isn't this a bit early?" He went over to the coffee maker while speaking. "I thought I'd come a bit early. You know, come see you and meet little Jihoon here,"

Wonwoo nodded and sat down a seat away from her. "Where are they now? Upstairs?" Wonwoo asked. Minghu hummed. "Yeah, been there for a while. Probably eating that junk mum got them," he give a pointed look towards his mother. She shrugged and looked away.

"So, Wonwoo," she started. And Wonwoo guessed just from her tone that whatever she had to say wasn't going to be good. "I heard you've took up another project,"

Wonwoo groaned, loud. He didn't care that he came off as an annoyingly angry adolescent. He turned to Mingyu, "did you say something?" He asks and Mingyu mouthed 'sorry' back. That wasn't enough. But he couldn't do anything about it. Instead he faced Mrs Kim again. 

"Don't give me the speech. Please, Mrs Kim. I know. I couldn't just leave the poor thing alone, it was hurt and it needs taking care of. You understand, right? Like what if it was Hoshi or- or Jihoon. You wouldn't mind then," he'd rambled one word tumbling out one after the other.

"Wonwoo, slow down, okay? Okay. I know how passionate you are about your work. But you took it knowing what time of year it is. You can't pretend it hasn't happened Wonwoo," her hand had held his own. It was soft. Wonwoo wanted to cry. He wanted to forget, pretend it didn't happen. Pretend the day meant nothing to him. Nothing at all.

But the reality was that it did. And though he hated himself for wanting to forget, he wished he just lived not knowing or remembering. Because it hurt him too much. "I'm sorry. I was gonna do it anyways. I'm still scared. It's been so long but I'm still so scared."

She just smiled. It was soft, and kind. Just like Mingyu's.

Before anything else was said, Wonwoo could hear footsteps getting closer.

"Aaahh. Master, you're back," Jihoon came screaming down the stairs. Hoshi followed behind, "Jihoon!"  
"Oh, hi Ji," he said, tone shifting 180 as Jihoon hugged him tight. "Are you done forever now? Is he all better? The Fox?" He asked hopefully. Mingyu must have told Jihoon about his assignment.  
"Not yet Ji but I'm gonna take a few days off. My friend will take good care of him,"

"You're gonna make him all better though, aren't you? You're gonna make him happy, aren't you?" Jihoon asked, poking his finger gently against Wonwoo's shoulder. Wonwoo nodded, "don't worry Ji".

Mrs Kim was about to say something else, but Wonwoo's phone began buzzing and ringing just in time.

 

"Hey Wonwoo? Are you busy?" Wonwoo was hit with the question as soon as he swiped answer to Jeonghan's name. "No, why?" (He ignored the look from Mingyu's mother).  
"Well, you see, I need advice. I told Sungcheol about Jisoo, like you said, and Sungcheol confronted him. Now both Jisoo and Dino won't talk to either of us. What do I do now?"

"Jeonghan, this is your hybrid. You know him much better than I do. You can't just waltz in and shove everything on him. Ease into it,"  
"Yeah, but that wasn't me,"

"Right, don't start pointing fingers, I'm just here to help, alright?"

He heard a groan, then a disgruntled "alright,"

"Right, well, you're gonna have to wait for him. He won't tell you if he doesn't trust you. And he won't trust you if you pry. Definitely make sure Sungcheol knows this. You know what he was like when he came back after the incident. Just give him space, let him out on his own, in his own time."

"Okay, but what about Dino? He's always up with Jisoo. He won't tell us anything either. He just mumbles and goes straight back to Jisoo, "

"Dino's no different, Han. You'll have to just wait. I dont know what else to say. If they still don't talk, call me again in two days, same time and I can try to fix it,"

"Really? Do you think you can?" He could feel Jeonghan's desperation leaking through the phone.  
"I can't promise you anything, but I will try," Wonwoo put a lot of emphasis on the word try but was almost certain Jeonghan ignored it. 

"Okay, okay. I need to go. Thank you so much, Wonwoo. I'll talk later, thanks, bye."

All he heard next was a long beep, as the call ended. He placed the phone down and looked back up at Mrs Kim. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Of course Wonwoo needed her there. She was always there this time of year. He nodded shyly. She smiled again. "Don't worry so much, our Wonwoo. You'll be fine,"

"I know,"

Of course he would be fine. He knew Mrs Kim was next to him. It was ridiculous that he was scared, really but he would've done it anyways. It was that time again:

Time to visit his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, a few people are wondering what is up with Jisoo. I wanna know if any of you can guess. I think I might've been too obvious but I want to see if you can guess anyways. I'm not sure if I'll tell you yet because all will be revealed soon.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Please leave kudos and comment. Thanks for still reading after a year!
> 
> -TKG


End file.
